You Know You Love Me
by Tiz-nd-Princezz
Summary: This is AU, but give it a chance. TRORY or LIT...but contains elements of BOTH so far. Chapter 13 now up - "Good morning sleeping beauty."..."Wrong fairytale…" "Oh yes, of course, sorry. Good morning Belle"...
1. She's Back

Authors Note: Hey all were back but we gots school in 2 days (Nooooooooo!!!!) :-( So we probably wont be updating that quick or often. We kinda got bored with our other stories(yeh i no we get bored easily). And we decided 2 write another story. Were not gunna completely stop the other stories but when we get some inspiration then we will update. And if any of u ppl have any ideas for our other stories we'd love 2 hear them. And were gunna try to make the chapters longer. This story is completely AU (alternate universe). And the characters are OOC (out of character).  
  


Disclaimer: We dont own Gilmore Girls  the initial idea for this story was from the book Gossip Girl which we dont own either but the Gossip Girl series is now our new fav books. And funnily enough thats where we got out title from 2. And you should all read them they're by Cecily von Zeigesar.  
  


Background Info: Rory and all the upper-east siders, live in townhouses bordering Central Park and lining Park Avenue and have the most expensive and sought-after shelters in town. Lorelai and Chris got married, like their parents wished, when they found out Lorelai was pregnant. Since then Chris started up a multi-million dollar interent company, in New York. Rory now attends Xavier Girls College, in the Upper East Side of New York. Her older brother by 1 year, Josh, attends St. John's Boys. Rory and her parents live in a contempary style penthouse. And so the story begins..................(clue you in on all the other people later)  
  


CHAPTER 1: She's Back!!!  
  


~ Cocktail party, Lancheston house. - Night ~  
  


Rory grabbed a gin martini at the door and oozed her way through the crowd and towards the back garden. She goes through a round of hello's kissing the odd person on the cheek and greeting the others with a heart-warming hug.  
  


FELICITY: How was Switzerland?  
  


RORY: Oh it was as good as everyone boasted it would be.  
  


FELICITY: Does it outdo our trip to the canals in France?  
  


RORY: Definetly. The canals were like a trip to the shopping mall compared to this. Oh and the boys over there, may i say drop-dead gorgeous.  
  


FELICITY: Couldn't be any more gorgeous than the ones here.  
  


RORY: Oh they are Felicity.  
  


With that Rory walked away holding her gin martini at shoulder height and made her way back through the crowd and into the overly-crowded living area. Rory placed her gin martini on the nearby side table and searched through her handbag. Finally with a sigh of relief she found her Camel box of cigarettes, she pulled out one and placed it in between her lips and lit the end. She dragged on the cigarette as many admirers looked on in admiration.  
  


JAMES: She's even hotter than i remembered.  
  


RICK: I heard she had breast implants. They're cheapier in Europe.  
  


PAUL: Well they're definetly doing her some good.  
  


~ Xavier Girls College, New York. - Morning ~  
  


Felicity, Tiffany, Catherine, Kate, Katrina, Dakota, Summer, Karlie and Erykah were all busy gossiping.  
  


TIFFANY: She looked shocking last night, talk about a night-club tan.  
  


KATE: Did you see the way they all stared at her? Who the fuck does she think she is, Christina Aguilera?  
  


DAKOTA: Yeah i know what a ho.  
  


KATE: Which one?  
  


The whole table bursts into a fit of giggles, then as Rory approaches they all quieten.  
  


RORY: Hey everyone! What's so funny?  
  


DAKOTA: Hey. Ohhhh... we just saw Janey Taylor. Have you seen what she's wearing?   
  


RORY: No i havent... what is she wearing?  
  


KATRINA: Black overalls, with a black sports bra. What does she think this is 

Gothics Anonymous? (we have nothing against goths though..go marilyn)  
  


RORY: Yeah like overalls are so 1995...  
  


The whole table attempts some fake laughs. As Rory turns around, her cell rings, they all share a "like errrr" look and roll their eyes. Rory pulls out her cell and answers.  
  


RORY: Hello...im at school...no i took the porsche...no fucking way am i driving out there...unlike your school, ours frowns upon ditching...no i cant pick you up, just cause you cant stay away from the grass...get Kyle to pick you up...(btw she was tlking 2 her brother Josh)  
  


With that Rory hangs up and turns back around to find all her "friends" are gone.  
She got up and walked down the crowded halls of her posh school and ducks into the room of her next class and takes a seat in the back row next to the window and rests her head on the palm of her hand. She then notices all her friends walking to the back row and take their seats.  
  


RORY: Where'd you all go before?  
  


KATE: Oh we all thought we had better leave you alone while you talked on your cell.  
  


RORY: Oh ok. Hey are you all coming to my house tonight?  
  


SUMMER: What for?  
  


RORY: My mum's having that dinner party tonight.  
  


SUMMER: Oh yeh we're all going....We have to.  
  


As Rory went to respond to Summer's comment her English teacher, Mr. Capaldi walked into the room and motioned for the girls to be quiet. Rory gazed out the window and noticed two boys walking past the steel fence at the front of her school. One wearing a red beanie, a yellow long baggy tee, and pair of black very baggy ADIDAS pants. The other wearing an equally baggy pair of jeans, a basketball tank top which reached his knees and both sporting pairs of extremely white sneakers. (Just imagine Eminem or Nelly...actually any rapper).  
  


JESS: Have you seen the chicks in that school? Fuck are they fine!  
  


TRISTAN: Yeah i've seen a few. But they all think they're Queen Shit. I used to be the King of their kind in back when I used to live in Hartford remember.  
  


JESS: Yeah until you ended up with all of us.  
  


TRISTAN: Yeah but i dont miss any of it, not even the stupid cocktail or dinner parties. Fuck that shit man.   
  


As they continue walking down the street, towards the park, they walked past St. John's Boys.  
  


TRISTAN: We'll show those rich faggots next week.  
  


JESS: Oh yeah...We play them in basketball next week. We'll kick their asses and show those prissy bitches what we're made of...  
  


TRISTAN: Yeah then we can all go buy the b-ball team some new heels.....  
  


JESS: Yeah and some matching handbags...  
  


Tristan and Jess laughed loudly as the walked across the road and into the park as they started a game of one-on-one basketball.  
  
  
  


A.N. Hey all. We hope u like it. Yeh we know very AU but oh well so dont send us reviews saying that this would neva happen coz we know that.  
Review plz!!!!!! cya luv tiz nd princezz


	2. The Train Has Arrived At Bitch Central

Disclaimer: This isnt ours...none of it, cept the plot and most of the characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Has Arrived At Bitch Central...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ HAYDEN'S DINNER PARTY, FIFTH AVENUE~*~(Friday night)  
  
  
  
  
The Hayden's were famous for throwing dinner parties, not only because of their lavish house but also because they took no consideration in the amount of money spent on decorations and food. The Haydens had their newly bought home on Fifth Avenue just furnished in the newest and best furniture available, they again had no troubles buying furniture as the money was unlimited. The living room was now outfitted in deep browns, yellows and reds the walls were lined with expensive paintings and the floor was lined with pricey antiques. In the centre was an enormous oak coffee table with upturned feet and a intricate design cut into the legs atop the table was a huge head-piece of Medusa. The dining room now boasted a modern yet classy dining table in a redwood oak with a glass table top with carvings etched into the edges. On the far-side of the room a marble fireplace lit up the room and gave it a homely feel.  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER: Oh god, can you believe what they've done? I cant imagine why they would invite people over when their house looks like this. I would be so embarrassed if my parents even thought of buying furniture like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Yeah but you know Rory. She actually likes stuff like this.  
  
  
  
SUMMER: I know can you believe what she's been wearing since she got back from Switzerland. Talk about tragic.  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked down the spiral staircase in a David Meister, silk satin figure-fitting strapless dress with a graphic print containing shimmering rhinestones, which zipped up at the back, and was approximately 23" up from her waist, and down into the living room where Felicity and Summer were standing. She looked at what both the girls were wearing, Summer in a pleated red tuck gown in silk georgette with satin ribbon trim and belt underneath she had on a polyester slipdress, and Felicity in an equally grotesque black spandex fringed jersey boned strapless gown with openwork crocheted hem and fringe, again it contained a back zip. She frowned at their outfits, straightened her back and prepared to be eaten alive by both of them.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hey Felicity, Summer. You two look nice.  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER: Thanks. Your dress is ahh...different.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Thanks...I bought it in Switzerland....  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Oh i see...but you know Europeans they like....different clothing.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Yeah...So do you like what my mother and father have done to the house?  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER: Again...its different. But your family's a bit like that aren't they Rory?  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Did they buy it all in Europe?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Uhh...im not sure. I'm going to go help Rosi in the kitchen. I'm glad you came though....  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked quickly through the swing door and sat down on one of the many very comfortable stools her kitchen boasted. She rested her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
  
  
  
ROSI: Ms. Lorelai are zou feeling ok?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Felicity and Summer are here.  
  
  
  
  
ROSI: Ohh...ze Felicity an' Zummer? Vould zou like me to spike ze drinks i 'ave prepared for zem?  
  
  
  
RORY: Ohh no thats ok Rosi....but do you have any sharp objects lieing around?  
  
  
  
  
The French maid pushes open the door with her side, laughing as she carries the drinks out into the living room. As Rory becomes relaxed the phone next to her started to buzz. She picked it up and aswered politely.  
  
  
RORY: Good Evening, Hayden residence. Lorelai speaking....  
  
  
  
MARK: Yes is this the residence of the sexiest girl in the Upper East Side?  
  
  
  
RORY: Uh no (smiling) this is the home of the sexiest girl in New York.  
  
  
  
MARK: Oh sorry my mistake.... I love it when you answer the phone you sound so formal...and sexy  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Shut the fuck up. To what do i owe this pleasure Mark?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: I'm sorry to disappoint but my parents wont be attending the dinner party tonight so i wont be either...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Fuck no! Mark you have to come....please  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Ohh...Felicity and Summer already stabbing?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: First my dress then my house. I dont even wanna know what they say about me behind my back. Mark you cant leave me here with all of them...  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Well how about i be your knight in shining armour, save you from the dragon and you lead you away on my horse?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: You mean you'll pick me up at 8, save me from Felicity and Summer and we'll go for a ride in the Jag?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Well yes...but i was trying to lighten you mood. What have the bitches done to my normally cheerful friend? I'll be there soon.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Thank you soooo much. I can't wait till you get here.  
  
  
  
MARK: Nice to feel loved. See ya  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Shut the fuck up. See ya pumpkin.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: See ya sweetie.  
  
  
  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and reluctantly gets up from the stool and walks back into the living room where she notices Felicity and Summer have been joined by Dakota, Katrina and Karlie and another pretty blonde girl who she'd never seen before who was wearing a beautiful silk taffeta v-neck top which had allover ruching it was 3/4 sleeves and zipped at the back, her skirt was a Chetta B diagonal stripe a-line skirt in silk satin, with a flat front and side zip.   
  
  
  
DAKOTA: Oh here she comes.... god you were right. She looks absolutely out of it.  
  
  
  
  
KATRINA: I cant believe her clothes. Did the ice freeze her brain when she was in Switzerland.  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER: Did she ever have one?   
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hey Katrina, Dakota, Karlie and...  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: I'm Paris, Felicity's cousin. You must be Rory...Ive heard alot of...things about you.  
  
  
  
  
SUMMER: We were just telling her about your holiday werent we girls.  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY,DAKOTA,KARLIE,KATRINA (chorused) : Yeah...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh its nice to meet you. Are you staying with Felicity or are you just joining her for tonight?  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: I'm staying with Felicity for a few months while my parents sort out their divorce.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh it'll be good to see some fresh faces at school. Look i'll be back im just going to go out and get some fresh air. It was nice meeting you Paris...and girls its been a .... "pleasure" as always....  
  
  
  
  
DAKOTA (once Rory had left) : I know i keep going on about it, but her dress... Did she steal her grandma's curtains?  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: What's wrong with it? i think she looks great .  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: What would you know? Look at what you're wearing.  
  
  
  
  
Paris huffed at her cousin and followed the direction in which Rory had walked. Finally she found her sitting outside on the bench with a smoke in her hand and a martini in the other.  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: Dont worry about what they're saying, Rory.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What the fuck happened? I left and they all loved me and now they all hate me....  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: Maybe they're jealous....  
  
  
  
  
RORY: How can you and Felicity be related? She's so far up herself she needs a ladder to get down....  
  
  
  
  
PARIS: Yeah she's a bitch. She doesnt stop bitching about how pretty, rich and lucky you are and blah blah blah.   
  
  
  
  
Rory jumps up at the sound of a car out the front and leans down to air kiss Paris on both cheeks , thanks her for the talk, then rushes inside. Rory pushes hurriedly past all the guests to retrieve her black Franchi jeweled minaudiere bag from the kitchen. Then walked into the living room and hurried past her friends to the front door, grabed her coat and rushed out the door, without so much as a goodbye. Rory reached Mark's car and opened the door as he looked up to see all her "friends" gawking at her through the window.   
  
  
  
  
MARK: Stay there, I'll get out.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Why? What the fuck are we gonna do here?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: We'll give them all something to look at....Just play along....  
  
  
  
  
Mark ducked his head and lightly kissed his way up the side of Rory's neck and along her jawbone until he reached her soft, kissable lips. Rory closed her eyes, playing along, lightly sucking on his bottom lip as he gently nibbled on her top lip. She pulled back and smiled. He nudged and pointed up to the above window, they both looked up at their audience, as her "group of friends" turned away pretending they werent looking. Mark and Rory bursted into a fit of laughter. They got back into the car and sped off leaving the smell of gas in the air.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A.N Ok if you want to check out any of the clothes they're wearing go to www.saks.com. And just so you know we dont live in NY so if nethings wrong we're sorry but we're trying our best with what we know already. A big thanx 2 all who reviewed ; newyorkgurlie, J , kay, justagirl, shadowgoddess, effie, holly , mandie, pandapearl, sleepneeded911, BabyGirl4Life88.   
Oh and by the way we're going for the whole gangsta thing for jess and tristan...but they will still be nice stress less and his trust fund....will be explained l8r in another chapter. Oh and by the way. JESS AND TRISTAN WILL BE ALL THROUGH NXT CHAPTA!!!  
  
Hope you like da story review plzzzzz and ne ideas wood b good. cya luv tiz nd princezz. 


	3. They Don't Have Shit On Us

A.N: And to the reviewer who said this story was a knock of Gossip Girl...you will enjoy this chapter. Gossip Girl was the inspiration for this story to begin with but nothing is EXCATLY the same. There are lots of fics out there based on other things neways and all these fics are based on Gilmore Girls neways so its the same sorta thing. Hope everyone else enjoys. We want to know if you want it to be a trory or lit. and if you want a trory do u also want a jess/paris?  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Still not ours, none of it, cept most of the plot and most of the characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: They Don't Have Shit On Us  
  
  
  
  
~*~ BASKETBALL GAME, ST. JOHN'S BOYS ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tristan and Jess's team are standing on the opposite side of the court from the "preps" warming up. Tristan is standing next to Jess jogging on the spot and Jess is doing leg stretches.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: We have to beat them...the stupid faggots.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Man...those fags dont have shit on us!  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Look at the chicks man. Stuck- up bitches...look at em looking at us like we're not worth shit.  
  
  
  
  
Jess looks over and is instantly alured by a pretty brunette sitting on the edge of the bleecher looking depressed and out of place. She looked over at Jess and lightly smiled at him, a guy sat down next to her and she averted her attention to him.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: And whose he Ms.Hayden?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: No idea but he actually smiled at me. More than i can say for my friends....  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Fuck 'em.  
  
  
  
  
RORY (giggled): If they dont even like me...why do they bother?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Who gives a shit....they're probably jealous that you're hot and they look like they've fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.  
  
  
  
  
Mark leaned over and engulfed Rory in a bear hug as she kissed his cheek and whispered thankyou. The siren blew and she turned her attention back to the court. Number 1 (who had smiled at her) ran onto the court as she caught a glimpse of the back of his shirt....Mariano. She smiled as he ran to his position, maybe her day wouldn't be so bad now.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan glanced at his best friend as he took his position and saw him staring at a hot brunette from the prep side. He sighed inwardly and shook his head as the game started.  
  
  
  
  
There were 15 seconds left to the game and Tristan had snagged the ball from the "preps" he was running down the side, he glanced at the clock and took a risk. He chucked the ball from midcourt and cringed as he watched it....it flew straight into the hoop. Jess ran over to him and yelled "we did it", the final whistle blew as Tristan performed his ritual victory dance, he swayed his upper body from side to side bopping his head and clicking his fingers as he lowered his knees to the ground. He got back up and smiled at Jess, they both lifted their shirts over their heads and ran towards each other with their hands in the air, they "faked" bumped into each other, fell to the ground, then helped each other up. Finally finishing with their "trademark" handshake. (we actually know guys who do this.)  
  
  
  
  
MARK: So you want a lift?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh that'd be great thanks.  
  
  
  
  
They begin to walk out to the carpark.  
  
  
  
  
Mark: So you coming to the victory party?  
  
  
  
  
Rory: But...We didn't win.  
  
  
  
  
Mark: Since when have we ever needed a reason to party?  
  
  
  
  
Rory: Too true.  
  
  
  
  
As Mark and Rory make their way towards his car, he notices Jess walking past the car admiring it and stopping to look.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Nice car isnt it?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Yeah...wish i had daddy's money to pay for it.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Daddy's dead.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh shit man im sorry. So what's the rego?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Nothing my grandparents can't afford. By the way good game....(noticing Rory had checked him out earlier.)  
  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Yeah we kicked your preppy arses  
  
  
  
  
MARK: What's new?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: By the way i'm jess  
  
  
  
  
MARK: I'm Mark and she's Rory. (He said pointing to the girl standing by his car.)  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh yeah cool....she your girl?  
  
  
  
  
MARK:Nah...but if you hurt her ill kill you...  
  
  
  
  
Jess looked over to where Mark was pointing and smiled while thinking...Rory huh? She's a preppy.... probably wouldnt give me the time of day.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Hey Ror....come meet Jess.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hey (she said smiling as she walked over to them both)  
  
  
  
  
JESS: How is ya?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Ok. Good game by the way.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Yeah thanks. Tristan saved the day for us thank god.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: The guy who scored the last goal?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Yep that's ma' man.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: You didnt play so bad yourself, so where you headed now?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Home to have a few beers with Tris...  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Hey we're going to celebrate at 2i's your more than welcome to tag along if you want...  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh nah...you arent really my crowd..sorry  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh so we arent good enough for you?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh nah you are. Just dont feel like ruining a good night...thanks for the invite though.   
  
  
  
  
RORY: Ok i'll see you later.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: I hope so.... By the way i didnt catch your last name...  
  
  
  
  
MARK: She didnt give it.....but its Hayden.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Sweet. See ya's  
  
  
  
  
With that Jess walked off and joined Tristan at the car. He smiled and hopped in.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: What the hell? You talking to preppy's now?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: She was hot and he's nice....what can i say?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Did you miss the small fact that she's a preppy? (he said raising his voice slightly)  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Look man i know you have a problem with them and all. But they were different....they talked to me.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Oh...great! They talked to you, la-de-fucking-da, they are rich snobs once they relise you live on the West Side they'll kick you to the curb man.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Look...for gods sake. You were one for 15 yrs and you have a trust fund worth more than i can count to...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: That don't mean shit....  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Look fuck off i didnt ask you to talk to her...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: God i was just looking out for you. Dont come running to me when the shit hits the fan....  
  
  
  
  
JESS: We just fucking talked...i aint dating her. Fucking chill.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N Sorry bout the swearing we wanted the whole fighting affect. We NEED reviews on what to do with the story...pairings and stuff. So review and tell us what you think and so forth...like we said more tristan and jess this chapter hope you enjoyed...and there's much more to come. cya luv tiz nd princezz 


	4. Love is Blind

Authors Note: Hey some people said that they didn't like the swearing in it, were sorry were not gunna completely stop the swearing but we'll minimize it. Sorry short chapter we no next one will be out soon.

Disclaimer: We don't any of it, just the plot and most of the characters.

Chapter 4: Love is Blind

~*~ TRISTAN AND JESS'S APARTMENT ~*~

Tristan opens the fridge grabs a beer and chucks Jess one, they both sit down on the lounge next to each other. Tristan looks at Jess and they both burst into an uncontrollable fit laughter.

TRISTAN: I'm sorry man..... you're right…. She's is hot...

JESS: Oh shit no! Hands off she's preppy you hate preppy...

TRISTAN: I could bend the rules for her...

They both start laughing and smile...all is forgiven.

~*~ 2i's NIGHTCLUB ~*~

RORY: God Mark… I wanna go home NOW...

MARK: Ok but one more dance with me....please babe?

RORY: No i really wanna go....

MARK: Come on please...

RORY: What will i get out of it?

MARK: A ride home....

RORY: Fine one dance..that's it ok Marky?

MARK: Ok fine and dont call me that. That's my grandma's nickname for me....

RORY: I know (smiles evily)

Mark grabs Rory's hand and leads her onto the dance floor as the new song starts. 

~*~ BACK AT TRISTAN AND JESS'S ~*~

TRISTAN: Shit im bored...

JESS: There's a party at 2i's...

TRISTAN: Oh yeah where'd you hear that?

JESS: Around....you up for it?

Both guys got up and walked out the door then hopped into Tristan's '69 Blue Thunderbird and drove off to the nightclub.

~*~ 2i's NIGHTCLUB ~*~

MARK: ...oh shit is that eminem?....

RORY: What? Where? (Rory' let go of her grip around Mark's neck and spun around)

Rory noticed Jess walking into the nightclub and smiled. She turned back around to Mark who nodded his head at her while he smiled and said teasingly.

MARK: Aren't you glad I made you stay?

RORY: Do you mind if i….

MARK (interrupting): Come get me when your ready to go…

Rory smiled at Mark as if to say thanks and walked over to where Jess is standing at the bar.

RORY: Hey Jess…..

JESS: Hey Rory…..

TRISTAN: Hey Rory…(he said mimicking his best friend)

JESS: This is Tristan…

RORY: You scored the last goal didn't you?

TRISTAN: I sure did.

RORY: You played well…

An awkard silence fell across the three. Rory looked over to the dance floor as Jess done the same thing, he smiled, grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

FELICITY: Oh my gosh girls…Look who she's dancing with…

KARLIE: Oh that's low…I even thought that she would have more sense then to hang around with someone like THAT

FELICITY: Well you know what they say…love is blind

KARLIE: You would get blinded by something as ugly as him…

The two girls laughed evily and made their way to the bar where a handsome blonde was standing.

KARLIE: Hey there…

TRISTAN: Hi

KARLIE: So what brings you here tonight?

TRISTAN: Well I decided that you were far enough away from the bar so I thought this was a pretty good spot….

KARLIE: You're with him aren't you? (she said frowning and looking towards Jess)

TRISTAN: Yeah why?

KARLIE: Oh…nothing. You're both from the public school aren't you?

TRISTAN: Yeah we are. 

Tristan smirked at the obnoxious girl and made his way onto the dance floor to join Rory and Jess. When he got there Jess's hands were casually rested on the sides of Rory and Rory's hands were around Jess's neck as they talked quietly.

TRISTAN: Sorry to intrude but Jess could we please get out of here?

JESS: What's wrong with the place?

TRISTAN: What right with the place? (he grimaced as he looked towards the girl who has spoken to him earlier.)

RORY: I see you've already met Ms. Bitch and one of many her side kicks.

TRISTAN: Ms. Bitch? (he frowned)

RORY: The one in the red that's Felicity, the one in the blue would be Karlie. Unfortunately you had to meet them before any of the decent girls at my school…

TRISTAN: You aren't friends with them? (he frowned again)

RORY: Oh yes we're friends…they just hate me.

Tristan laughed as Jess joined in.

RORY: I better be going to…my lift will be waiting…Nice to see you again Jess. And Tristan it was a pleasure.

JESS: You too….actually could I get your number?

Rory wrote her number across the palm of Jess's hand, kissed his cheek and made her way over to Mark.

MARK: Ready?

RORY: Sure am…

Mark said goodbye to all his friends and made his way out the front door with Rory by his side.

A.N Hope you liked the chapter…..we're still taking votes on the pairings so the more reviews the better. Thanks to ; kat, kerry, loiseclark335, Jamie- thanx 4 da ideas, pandapearl, 1 anon. , tinkerbelle, mis mary, 321, shawdowgodess, newyorkgurlie- thanx we mite take u up on dat offer, mandie, luisa, mini me, troryfan, cami, virginie, alece.


	5. Not Good Enough

Authors Note: Hey everyone. we were really surprised by the number of reviews we got so we wanted to type up another chapter ASAP. We probably wouldn't have written this till the weekend because we are now back at school and we've been getting heaps of homework. But we thought you deserved it, and we were motivated because of all the reviews we got. So we hope u enjoy this chapter and review for a fast update.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We dont own any of this, none of it. Except for the plot, and most characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Not Good Enough  
  
  
  
  
~*~ HAYDEN PENTHOUSE~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory's at home watching Saturday Night Live in her pj's when the phone next to her started to buzz. She looked at the Caller Id and frowned as she didnt recognize the number.  
  
  
  
  
RORY/JESS:  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hello Hayden Residence, Lorelai speaking...  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Uh..hello is Rory there?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Yeah, speaking. Whose this?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh hey its Jess. How are you?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh hey yeah im good how bout you?  
  
  
  
  
JESS:Good....  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silence Rory coughed hoping to remind Jess that when you called someone you usually spoke.  
  
  
  
  
JESS/RORY:  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Ah...yeh..um...Will you go to Kyle's party with me?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Kyle?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Yeah he goes to my school.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh...yeah...ah...i dunno...  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Fine yeh, whatever! Tristan told me you all thought you were too good for us....i just hoped you were different....look dont worry about it, cya have a nice life.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Je-  
  
  
  
  
Rory was interuppted by the sound of the Jess hanging up. She hung up the phone slaming it into the reciever and staring at the phone. She sat their and watched SNL for about 10mins before she picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN/RORY:  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Hello?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Is Jess there?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN(sarcastically): What....No hello?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hello!....Is Jess there?!?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN(smart-assly): Actually sorry.....He's gone out to find a NICE girl for himself....  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What? Do you even know what he said to me? And what right do you have telling him i think im too good for him, you dont even know me.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: You're all the same, i dont need to know you, and frankly i dont want to.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: And i care because? Just get Jess....  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: I told you his not here. What part of that didnt you understand? Ok I'll spell it out for you...he's.....not....  
  
  
  
  
RORY(interrupting): Yeah ok i know. Goodbye!  
  
  
  
  
Rory hung up the phone angrily and flicked the channel on the TV violently. She then thought to herself...'i guess he does have the right to think that...'  
  
  
  
  
~*~ TRISTAN AND JESS'S APARTMENT~*~  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Who was that?  
  
  
  
  
Jess asked as he walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge room as Tristan just hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: That physco bitch Rory...  
  
  
  
  
JESS: What?!!  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: She's a frickin' weird bitch man....needs anger management classes if you ask me...  
  
  
  
  
JESS(angrily): What'd you say to her?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Nothing ...  
  
  
  
  
With that, Jess grabbed the car keys and quickly stormed down the steps. He hopped into the car and dialed Rory's number on his cell phone.  
  
  
  
  
RORY/JESS:  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Where do you live? (He asked as soon as the phone clicked in)  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I beg your pardon?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: What's your address? I'm coming to pick you up...  
  
  
  
  
Rory gave Jess her address and hung up the phone confused.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ RORY'S HOUSE ~*~   
  
  
  
  
Josh(Rory's brother) answered the door.  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: Sorry wrong house...We already made our donation..  
  
  
  
  
He started to close the door, but Jess stopped him and pushed it back open angrily.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Oh fuck off! Go get Rory for me.  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: And you'd be?  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Jess, and i dont care who you are... i'm here to pick up Rory.  
  
  
  
  
Josh slammed the door in Jess' face and ran up the stairs towards Rory's room where he could hear some music blaring. He opened the door to see his sister applying her eyeliner heavily while looking into the mirror.  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: Rory who the hell is the poor gansta looking boy standing at our door who goes by the name of JESS?!!?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What? Jess is here already!!! Is he inside?!  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: I'm not inviting 'him' into the house!  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Josh you hang aroung those sort of guys!!  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: Yeh...But that's different.  
  
  
  
RORY: How the hell is that different?  
  
  
  
  
JOSH: Well I'm a guy, your a chick, he's gunna take advantage of you. I hang around with his type, I know what they're like.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Well he's not like that!  
  
  
  
  
With that Rory grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room and just as she opened the door, she heard Josh yell "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
  
  
  
RORY/JESS:  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I need to get out of here.  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Ok c'mon I'll take you for a ride.  
  
  
  
  
~*~JESS'S CAR~*~  
  
  
  
  
The car ride started out in silence, Jess just watched as Rory stared out the window deep in thought. Her face showed emotions of sadness, anger and frustration, so he decided not say anything as of yet.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: God I hate him, he had no right to say what he did!!!  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Who?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Who do you think? The stupid asshole who answered the door!  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Why, what'd he say?  
  
  
  
  
Rory just seemed to ignore Jess's question and continued.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Actually he was probably right, this was a bad idea....  
  
  
  
  
JESS: What was a bad idea? Right about what?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Me and you....  
  
  
  
  
With those last words from Rory, Jess swerved the car around, and as he was turning, a semi-trailer was coming from the right, as the semi.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter, we tried not to swear so much coz we got some emails saying that they didn't want us to, plz tell us if you do or don't like the swearing. We would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far and say keep 'em coming. Anyways we'll thank you all properly in the next chapter coz we have to go now coz we got school stuff to do. We still haven't decided on a pairing yet, we've gotten heaps of votes for both so keep them coming. And we want to know wether you all want us to add in some of the other character such as Dean, Luke, etc. We don't how we would add them in yet so if you have any ideas we'd love to hear them and Lorelai will be in the next chapter. Thanx cya luv Tiz and Princezz. Review plz!!! 


	6. I Need You Jess

A.N. Hey everyone we got so many reviews we decided to update quickly….so the more you review the quicker we'll update. And the teachers have been really nice so we don't have any homework…we'll probably update on the weekend so look for some new chapters……bye  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We dont own any of this except the plot and most characters.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: I Need You Jess  
  
  
  
  
~*~ HOSPITAL ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory wakes up lying on a hard mattress and looks down at the stiff sheets covering her body, on the right side of her she recognized a familiar hand, actually she recognized the huge pink diamond rock on the wedding finger.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Mom?  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked up to see that her mother's normally made-up was now tear-stained and her mascara had painted a dark smudge down the side of her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: Rory…thank god your awake.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Where's Jess?  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: He's …. that doesn't matter now Rory. What do you need? Do you need an aspirin? You really don't look too good…would you like some cover-up I have some spare in my bag I'm sure its your color…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Mom I'm in hospital….I was in a CAR ACCIDENT of course I look like shit…what's your excuse?  
  
  
  
  
Rory jumps off the bed and storms out the door leaving her mother by her bedside gobsmacked. As Rory exits the room she literally runs into Mark.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Rory what are you doing out of bed? You should really be lying down you look like you're in a bad way….  
  
  
  
  
RORY (interrupting): I don't need cover-up…  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Cover-up? Rory what the hell?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: My stupid mother. Since when has she cared, we haven't spoken for ages why would she even bother coming in here she doesn't even have a daughter!!!  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Rory your mom's behind you….  
  
  
  
  
Rory turned to see her mother's mouth hanging open as her eyes began to glaze over.  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: I've turned into Emily….  
  
  
  
  
RORY: No mom…im sorry I was so angry I just…  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: It's ok I knew we couldn't be friends forever I just wished we might be, I didn't want us to end up like me and my mother. But I have…im a bad mother and you don't even want me around. I'm sorry it was stupid to come here when I don't even acknowledge you at home it just that work has been so…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Mom I know…and you're not a bad mother you're nothing like grandma. I like you but mom we don't even talk anymore. We used to be best friends and then it stopped and you turned into a whiny mother…just like all the other girls moms. Mom you know nothing about me anymore….nobody likes me…and you didn't even listen when I tried to tell you…I wanted a friend to talk to and go shopping with, not a mom to tell me I look like shit and should use more cover-up…  
  
  
  
  
Rory ran down the corridor and around the corner as Lorelai stared at Mark unbelievably.  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: Nobody likes my Rory?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: They all hate her…she tried to tell you… Lorelai what happened to you two?  
  
  
  
  
LORELAI: She grew up so fast and I don't even know what happened. She went to a party every night and she was never home then work got busy and…I didn't even know about Jess…  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Maybe you two should try talking again. Rory will really need some friends after she sees Jess…  
  
  
  
  
~*~ JESS'S HOSPITAL ROOM~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked into Room 198 and saw Jess lying on the bed with Tristan by his side. Jess was covered in bruises, he had several abrasions all over his exposed flesh and his left leg was cocked up onto a sling. She made her way over to the bed..  
  
  
  
  
Jess looked up to see Rory heading for him, she looked like an angel dressed in a white robe. Her bruises and cuts did nothing to blur his vision…he was falling for her already...he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't made it out alive. (very sappy we know…we don't intend on making this a regular thing, unless of course u all like this kinda stuff)  
  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Jess I'm so sorry it was such a stupid fight I didn't mean to say what I said. Jess I'm so sorry…(tears started to stream down her face)  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Rory….I was driving the car…you couldn't have stopped the semi-trailer from hitting the back of us. I'm sorry for all this…maybe dating isn't such a good idea I mean if getting hit by semi-trailers is what turns your dial I don't think its gunna work…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: What the fuck Jess? She's the stupid bitch who started the fight, she's the one who got you into the car, she's the one who made you drive down that road to take her home. If it wasn't for her we would be at home watching TV. Rory you're a stupid bitch. You don't even care about what happened to him…you're sorry? So am I....... that you ever met my best friend and that he actually liked you. Fuck off Rory if you wanna see Jess ever again…there's always heaven.   
  
  
  
  
Rory looks over at Jess to see that his head is bowed down, she waited for a remark but to her dismay it didn't come out. She started crying as she ripped open the door and flew down the corridor to find Mark.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Thank god she's gone man. Now we can back to the way it was just you and me no preppy bitches to get you into hospitals…  
  
  
  
  
JESS: Man…I really liked her…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: You didn't even know her!!!  
  
  
  
  
JESS: I think I'm in love…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: You…didn't…even...know…her…in love with a preppy bitch? Preppy bitches don't fall in love they use you for money and Jess you know you got none of that, so who knows what she was after....  
  
  
  
  
JESS: I s'pose you right…she's deserves better…who was I kidding? Why would a girl like Rory fall for someone like me?  
  
  
  
  
~*~ RORY'S HOSPITAL ROOM~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked into her room to see Mark and Josh sitting on the end of her bed talking.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: And she has arrived…how is Mr.Lover-Boy?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Ummm….have you found out when I'm leaving yet?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: You will be gone by midday tomorrow…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hey guys no offense but I really need some zzz's so if you could go and come back tomorrow….  
  
  
  
  
MARK/JOSH: of course.  
  
  
  
  
Both boys got up as she kissed them on the cheek. Josh walked out as Mark lingered behind.  
  
  
  
  
MARK (whispering): Rory it'll be fine…he loves you and I do too. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning…  
  
  
  
  
Mark reached the door, turned around, winked at Rory as she gave a weak smile then closed it softly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
It was about 11pm as Rory awoke for the billionth time. The nurses on the night shift were silently cleaning her room.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Excuse me…do either of you know where the coffee machine is?  
  
  
  
  
NURSE: Down the hall and third on the left miss…  
  
  
  
  
Rory leaves the room and scuffed her feet to the coffee machine, grabbed her cup and slowly walked back to her room as she walked into her room she overheard the nurses muttering.  
  
  
  
  
NURSE:…the poor boy…he kept muttering someone's names we couldn't make it out before he fell into the coma but it must have been his girlfriend…  
  
  
  
  
NURSE: Yeah weren't we lucky that we stablised him in time? I think he was named Jess…  
  
  
  
  
Rory dropped her cup at the sound of Jess' name.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Did you say Jess as in Jess Mariano?  
  
  
  
  
NURSE: Uhhh yes dear…why do you ask?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What happened?   
  
  
  
  
NURSE: Dear we cant tell you that…its confidental  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I'm…his girlfriend  
  
  
  
  
NURSE: Oh dear im so sorry we didn't know. Um…Jess fell into a cardiac arrest around 9 and luckily we were able to stabalise him but unfortunately he fell into a coma…im sorry dear.  
  
  
  
  
Rory quickly walked down towards Jess' room and opened the door to see his empty bed…she frowned and stopped one of the doctors walking by.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Where's Jess Mariano?  
  
  
  
  
DOCTOR: ICU ward…room 3 I think…  
  
  
  
  
Rory quickly made her way towards Jess' room. She opened his door and saw tonnes of tubes hanging from his body, she fought back a sniffle and entered the room.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan awoke to the sound of footsteps in the room, assuming it was a nurse he closed his eyes again…until he heard her voice. (btw Rory didn't see Tristan there as all the lights were off in the room and Tristan was sitting in a dark corner and Rory just walked straight past him.)  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Jess oh mi god im so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I done and I know that Tristan was right. But I wish he wasn't Jess, I love you…I don't know you that much…but I fell for you badly. If you don't make it out of this coma I don't know what I'm gunna do…Jess you have to wake up…for me…I need you Jess…you like me…its only you and Mark at the moment. I'm sorry you can't hear me and I'm going on and on. I hope that when the doctors were right when they say that when you talk to someone in a coma that they can actually hear you, that they were telling the truth and not monitoring the room and laughing at you in the cafeteria. I want you to know I love you Jess and you have to wake up…we need to go on our date.  
  
  
  
  
Rory leaned down and kissed Jess's lips. She smiled weakly and walked out the room.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Shit maybe I was wrong…  
  
  
  
  
Tristan thought as he realized that she wasn't such a bad sort and that her and Jess had actually fallen for each other…hard. He had fucked it all up for them….Jess had to wake up so he knew that Rory loved him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey we'd like to thank: buny, gilmoregal669, mini me, angelgirl15, alliegirl, me, kathy, me myself and I, hi, anna, the melancholy bitch, klm111a, carrie, kate, sarah, pandapearl, halie, starbelly, delphi, the 2 anon., newyorkgurlie, shelly, lauren, marge, lildevil, angy, trory, nobody, shimmershadowglimmerdust, amanda, andrea, lynn, lucyferina, babygirl4life88, lorry, abby, 21, and ashlee.  
  
REMEMBER REVIEW 4 A QUICK UPDATE!!!! AND WERE STILL TAKING VOTES ON THE PAIRING!!!! 


	7. Felicity and Rory Have A Heart To Heart

A.N. Hello everyone we wood like 2 thank cheerbaby13, BEA, k, abigoil, nic, sam, kris, anonymousthinker, hockeyrules5233, tc, alf- au mean alternat universe..in other words it'll neva happen, alllegirl, hello, Adrienne, Amanda, evilemily, Frankie, lildevil, loisclark335, titty, camila, halie, newyorkgurlie- we'll email u, klm111a, klara, melancholy bitch, eva, lucyferina, princess of the moment.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own any of this…  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Felicity And Rory Have A Heart To Heart  
  
  
  
  
~*~HOSPITAL, 2 WKS LATER~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan are sitting inside the hospital room that they have practically lived in for the past 2 weeks. They're on speaking terms but you wouldn't exactly call them friends.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: How was your mom when you told her you were coming here instead of the dinner party tonight?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: She wasn't happy but like I give a shit, im sick of her dinner parties.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Did you ever like them?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: When I had people who talked to me at them…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: So you still have a fan club of haters?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Fan club of haters? Mmm that's interesting…wouldn't that make you the leader?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: I don't hate you, I just have an immense dislike for you…actually your kind.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: My kind…what am I, an animal?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Well dogs are bitches too you know…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Ohh no… you did not just call me a bitch…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: I believe it was a dog…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh yeah that makes me feel all dandy now…  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stood up from her side of the bed and rested her hands on her hips and glared at him playfully, trying to look serious, but failing miserably.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: You gunna take me on?  
  
  
  
  
Tristan stood up and raised his fists as he laughed at the look on Rory's face.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Is that meant to be a look of anger or constipation?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Not fair...I'm not meant to be laughing.  
  
  
  
  
Rory sunk into her chair laughing, but then stopped as she noticed Jess lying lifeless beside her.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: I wish he was laughing with us…(Tristan said as he caught Rory staring at Jess)  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Yeah he has to wake up soon…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: They can stay in a coma forever..  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hell no…not Jess  
  
  
  
  
Tristan smiled as he watched Rory's eyes light up as she looked down at Jess.   
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: How bout some coffee? The winner should shout the loser…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: The loser?   
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: You gave up by laughing…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Thanks anyway WINNER but I'm gunna stay here…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Come on Rory you've been in that chair since 3.30 its 6.. get up go for a walk. He isn't going anywhere…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Ok but 5 mins that's it!  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Ok your royal highness…  
  
  
  
  
He said saluting her jokingly.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ XAVIER GIRLS, TUESDAY MORNING ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked down the crowded corridor and to her grey locker. She dialed in the combination and opened it quickly. A mouldy sandwich fell to the ground as Felicity stopped next to her.  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Oh Rory you should really use a bin…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: It's not mine Felicity…  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Oh and I suppose the mouldy sandwich fairy put it in there?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Shut up Felicity…dont you have better things to do?  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: Oh hold on…maybe that poor little boyfriend of yours put it in there…you know he probably couldn't afford a bin to put it in at home could he now Rory?  
  
  
  
  
Rory stared at Felicity and slapped her right cheek.  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: You stupid ho!  
  
  
  
  
Felicity grabbed Rory's ponytail and yanked it down, Rory screamed as she stood on Felicity's foot and twisted her heel into her shoe. A crowd started to form as Felicity yelped and pushed Rory back hard, causing her to be knocked to the ground, Rory twisted around and grabbed Felicity's feet from under her. Felicity crashed to the ground, Rory then leaned in and punched her cheek. Felicity reacted by scratching down the side of Rory's face with her perfectly manicured fingernails, Rory again punched her cheek. Felicity got in one last punch before the head-master pulled them apart.  
  
  
  
  
HEAD-MASTER: What the hell are you two doing?  
  
  
  
  
FELICITY: She started it.  
  
  
  
  
HEAD-MASTER: I don't care who started it…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: So what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory leaned across the head master and punched Felicity one more time on the nose and smiled at the head master.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Just finishing what I started.  
  
  
  
  
HEAD-MASTER: Rory! Get to my office NOW!!!  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiled and confidently walked back to his office taking a last look at Felicity to see blood all over her hands and uniform…'oh well she deserved it.'  
  
  
  
  
~*~ TRISTAN'S SCHOOL, 2 HRS LATER ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tristan looked out the window to see Rory, sitting on the bench outside his school. He frowned, got up from his seat and walked out the door. He quickly jogged down the stairs, ignoring his teacher yelling for him to "come back right this instant!". He walked out the big steel doors and made his way towards Rory.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: What the he-…Rory what happened to you? (he asked as he noticed the bruises and scratches on her face, not to mention her hair looking like a birds nest.)  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Me and Felicity had a heart to heart…  
  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: What?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: In other words our fists met each others faces…  
  
  
  
  
Tristan laughed as he sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Your still bleeding …  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh shit where?  
  
  
  
  
Tristan leaned in and wiped the left cheekbone of Rory's face. Tristan closed his eyes as he planted his lips on top of Rory's. Rory took a while to react but eventually her tongue entered his mouth as he finally got lost in the kiss, she pulled away.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Tristan we cant do this…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: We cant… or you don't want to?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What about Jess?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: I know you love him…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Then why did you kiss me?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Well it was a two-way thing…can't we be friends with "benefits"?  
  
  
  
  
Rory giggled as she grabbed Tristan's head and pulled him in for another kiss….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. We really like reviews it makes us update faster…and remember still taking votes on pairings…..(this isn't a trory yet!!! ..unless you want it 2 b :) so REVIEW cya later luv princezz and tiz. 


	8. The Truth Can't Be Sugar Coated

A.N ok we didnt get as many reviews for the last chapter :( but we updated neways nothing betta to do. thank u all who reviewed we really appreciate them.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: we dont own any of this  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Truth Can't Be Sugar Coated...  
  
  
  
  
Rory pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Tristan.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: So I take that as a yes then?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Maybe…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: But Jess…  
  
  
  
  
RORY: …well maybe I shouldn't have kissed you again…  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Oh no you should have… I wanted you to…  
  
  
  
  
The bell at Tristan's school rang loudly, within a few minutes the whole school was piling out the doors. Tristan turned around to see if he could see Jamal coming, they were going to go play basketball together after school. When he turned back he saw Rory walking down the street hurriedly. He sighed and stood up.  
  
  
  
  
JAMAL: Man, who the hell was she?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Rory, and how did you see her?  
  
  
  
  
JAMAL: It wasn't just me…Practically the whole school saw you out here playing tonsil hockey with her.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Oh damn…well she's just my friend…lets go play some b-ball hey?  
  
  
  
  
JAMAL: Friends? She goes to Xavier Tristan…  
  
  
  
  
Tristan crossed the street and sighed everyone knew of his immense dislike for anyone who had lots of money and flaunted it around. But Rory wasn't so bad, after that night in the hospital he'd taken a new look at her and surprisingly she hadn't turned out to be that bad.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: She's different ok? Just leave it… (he said defensively)  
  
  
  
  
JAMAL: Chill I understand…  
  
  
  
  
They both walked into the park and started a long game of basketball, unfortunately Tristan lost, but his mind was on other things, actually other people.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ MARK'S HOUSE ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mark walked towards his front door to see Rory standing there in her school uniform with bruises all over her face. He opened the door quickly.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Rory what happened?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh you mean she hasn't rung you to tell you your best friends a stupid lil bitch?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Felicity hit you?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Yeah well you know…I started it then finished it… in front of the head-master and…Mark can I come in?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Sure, ill go make you a drink.  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked into Mark's lounge room and flopped down on the couch she lied her head down on the edge of the sofa and flinched, her face already ached from the scratches and bruises. Mark came back into the lounge room and handed Rory a glass of Coke.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Thanks…  
  
  
  
  
MARK: What else happened?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: What do you mean?  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Something else happened; you didn't just get in a punch up and look as down as you do. Did something happen to Jess?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: His girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend…  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Jess has a girlfriend....im so sorry..you really liked him huh?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND...I KISSED TRISTAN....  
  
  
  
MARK: You kissed Tristan? What the hell happened? Are you drunk as well?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: It happened…I went round to his school after I got in trouble…I dunno why…I should have come to see you…  
  
  
  
  
Mark moved over to Rory's sofa and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: So did you enjoy the kiss?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: It doesn't matter…I cheated on a guy in a coma…  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Did you enjoy the kiss?   
  
  
  
  
RORY: Well no I mean I did a lil…but…  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked up at Mark with puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: You enjoyed it….  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Yeah but I have a boyfriend…  
  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Who's in a coma…look it is definitely never ok to cheat on someone…but you only kissed him...it doesn't have to go any further…and it wont, will it Rory?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: No that was it… a kiss you're right…  
  
  
  
  
Rory smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
MARK: So how did your head-master take it?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Like the shithead he is...I'm suspended....  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Oh damn....for how long?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: 2 weeks....but after that i have 2 more weeks of after school detention  
  
  
  
  
MARK: You wont be able to see Jess...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I know...i hope he doesnt wake up when that happens...well i do because i want him to wake up as soon as possible but..i dunno...  
  
  
  
  
MARK: Dont worry if he wakes up ill tell him to go back into the coma for you...  
  
  
  
  
Rory laughed as she nestled into Mark's shoulder comfortbaly.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ TRISTAN'S HOUSE ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Tristan was sitting on the lounge watching MTV when the phone rang next to him.   
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN/RORY:  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Hey Tristan its me Rory...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Hey yeah..hows it goin?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Im good...the reason im ringing is because i wanted to know if you give me a lift to the hospital tonight...obviously because of the suspension I cant use my car.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Oh yeah sure...what time do you want me to come and get you?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh about 7...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Ok bye...  
  
  
  
  
Tristan hung up the phone quickly and sighed. That was way to awkard, tonight was going to be hell.  
  
  
  
  
~*~JESS'S ROOM, HOSPITAL~*~  
  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan sat in silence across from each and stared at their hands.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Rory i'm sorry about today...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Dont be i had a part in it too..it doesnt matter it was just a kiss it doesnt have to go any further and it wont. Jess is my boyfriend and when he wakes up it'll all be back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan stood up and looked out the full length window, 'damn i want to kiss her again' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Rory, look im not sorry about today. I'm glad it happened, i enjoyed it and i know you're Jess's girlfriend and im his best friend. But he's in a coma coudlnt we at least try it out...  
  
  
  
  
He made his way over to Rory and pulled her up with his hands.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN(continuing): You arent even offically going out or anything.   
  
  
  
  
RORY: I know but i really like him...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: And i really like you...and i know you like me too otherwise you woudlnt have kissed me the second time...  
  
  
  
  
Tristan cupped Rory's chin in his hand, kissed her, then pulled away and smiled softly.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN(whispering): and that third time...?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: I know....  
  
  
  
  
Tristan leaned in and rested his forehead against Rory's and whispered.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: So we can try it then?  
  
  
  
  
RORY: When he wakes up its back to normal...?  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Yeah if you still want to go back to him after being with this hunky stud...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Oh yeah it'll be a real heart breaker...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Aww im hurt...  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Im sorry it will be hard if you keep kissing me like you do...  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: well you should have told me...ill try to keep them to a minimum.  
  
  
  
  
Tristan leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
TRISTAN: Is that allowed?  
  
  
  
  
Rory put her arms around Tristan's neck and kissed him passionatley, running her fingers through his hair softly.  
  
  
  
  
RORY: Actually that was better...  
  
  
  
  
Tristan smiled...'Jess your my best friend but dont wake up!', Tristan thought.  
  
  
  
  
A.N Ok hope you liked the chapter....its still not a trory yet though..remember she said its going back to "normal" when Jess wakes up...or is it? u decided ok trory is sorta ahead but yeh vote....cya luv princezz and tiz. 


	9. Twenty Four Thirty

Authors Note: Oh god we didn't think so many ppl wood actually like this story, but we've gotten so many reviews and were very happy chappy's. So a BIG THANX 2 all who reviewed nd sorry we cant thank u properly again coz were not on da net at da moment sorry we'll try 4 nxt chapter.  
  


  
WARNING: this chapter is very long, well longer than all our other chapters much longer we just wanted 2 make it up 2 all of u since we havn't update in a while coz of skool.  
  


  
Disclaimer: We dont own ne of this cept da plot and sum of da characters.  
  


Chapter 9: 24/30  
  


2 Weeks Later:   
  


Summary(of last 2 wks): Rory and Tristan got to know each to each other, well really just each others mouths. Jess woke up about 3 days after they decided on the whole "trying it out thing"; this sort of blew the whole relationship out the window. Tristan is obviously upset about this but like they had agreed things had to go back to "normal" and Rory is acting like it never happened. Tristan and Rory haven't even been alone since Jess' awakening, partly due to Rory's wishing. Jess is now getting discharged from the hospital…   
  


~*~JESS' HOSPITAL ROOM, DAY~*~   
  


DOC: You need plenty of rest and take the pills we've given you…   
  


JESS: Yeah ok Doc I get it, Ror lets go…   
  


The Doctor stopped Rory as she walked out of the room.   
  


DOC: Make sure he doesn't exert himself… (He winked and Rory blushed a deep red)   
  


Rory and Jess got into the Silver Jag and drove away.   
  


RORY: You look a lot better than you did yesterday   
  


JESS: Are you implying I looked like shit Rory?   
  


RORY: No way babe! You look lovely…   
  


JESS: Lovely? Uh I prefer handsome, charming and just drop dead gorgeous...   
  


RORY: Uhh no…. How bout big-headed?   
  


JESS: Aww you cut me deep…   
  


RORY: The coma made you delusional I would never cut you Jess…   
  


They both laughed at their strange conversation as Jess reached across the car and took 

Rory's hand in his.   
  


JESS: I missed you…   
  


RORY: You were asleep how do you remember?   
  


JESS: Well I always dreamt about you when I wasn't in the coma…   
  


RORY: Aww thanks I take back the big-headed comment.   
  


JESS: Sweet-talk…works all the time… (He smiled evilly)   
  


Rory lightly slapped his thigh and laughed; he lifted her hand and kissed it.   
  


JESS: We need to go on that date you know…   
  


RORY: Yes, yes we do….   
  


JESS: Well I slept for about a month so now I can stay awake for about a month right? We can have one during that time…   
  


RORY: Uhh… Jess I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't think it works that way.   
  


JESS: Damn I was hoping for some 24/30 action babe…   
  


RORY: 24/30?   
  


JESS: All day for 30 days… (He winked)   
  


RORY: God you should really go back to sleep you looked so innocent just lying there…   
  


Jess laughed as he looked back at the road…god was he glad to see her face again.   
  


~*~ TRISTAN'S AND JESS' APPARTMENT, DAY~*~   
  


Tristan sat by the phone and stared at it, he sighed and flicked the channel on the TV, He couldn't do it…He had no balls….Finally he gave in…   
  


TRISTAN/ RORY:   
  


RORY: Helll-o(she answered cheerfully)   
  


TRISTAN: Rory we need to talk   
  


RORY: Mom I cant right now...   
  


TRISTAN: Mom? What the fuck? Rory its Tristan…   
  


RORY: I know I know…I just picked up Jess from the hospital…   
  


TRISTAN: Oh I get it…but we really need to talk   
  


RORY: Yeah we do but can't it wait until tonight?   
  


TRISTAN: Meet me at the park at 9 if you still wanna talk…   
  


RORY: Sure thing mom ill do that, love you bye…   
  


TRISTAN: See-ya Rory…   
  


Tristan hung up the phone and sighed heavily, Rory was back to what she called "Normal-Ville" but for Tristan he was in "Hells-Ville".   
  


~*~ THE PARK, NIGHT~*~   
  


Tristan walked into the darkened and lonely park and sat on the bench. He looked at his wristwatch and groaned it was only 8.10pm, he looked desperate. He heard the light thudding of a basketball coming from his left. He got up and walked towards the sound. He soon recognized the figure and walked towards it.   
  


TRISTAN: JAMAL?!?   
  


JAMAL: Hey man what's up?   
  


TRISTAN: Oh nothing much. What are you doing here… your ma' know bout this?   
  


JAMAL: Nah I haven't been home yet…just lettin' off some steam…family problems…you know 

how it is…   
  


TRISTAN: Yeah all to well…   
  


JAMAL: And you would be in a dark park all by yourself on a Saturday night because? Unless it's some kind of erotic cult you've joined…   
  


TRISTAN: Nah that was last night ….   
  


JAMAL: Oh yeah that's right just after you're Ugly Anonymous meeting…so c'mon why you really here?   
  


TRISTAN: I'm here to meet someone…   
  


JAMAL: A "special" someone?   
  


TRISTAN: Yeah…I guess you could call her that…   
  


JAMAL: Your tonsil hockey buddy by any chance?   
  


TRISTAN: That's the one…   
  


JAMAL: Uh…isn't she Jess' girl…   
  


TRISTAN: I didn't say she was mine…   
  


JAMAL: Well I don't know about you but if my girlfriend was meeting young boys in dark parks on Saturday nights I wouldn't be too happy…   
  


TRISTAN: We're just friends…we need to talk and….this place seemed pretty good.   
  


JAMAL: And Jess knows about this right?   
  


TRISTAN: Well…not exactly…   
  


JAMAL: No way man…stay away from her…   
  


TRISTAN: And why would I wanna do that?   
  


JAMAL: She's a female friend and a gorgeous one at that. They're the deadliest kind. You either fall in love with them or spend the rest of your life regretting that you didn't (sorry we 'borrowed' this from a book)   
  


TRISTAN: I'm not in love with her…   
  


JAMAL: Yeah sure…between you and me you don't ever wanna just meet your best friend's girl in a park because you only wanna talk about "friendship". Actually you don't wanna spend the night "just" talking to any girl in a lonely park...   
  


TRISTAN: Well this is the one and only girl that I do…   
  


JAMAL: And you reckon you haven't fallen for her   
  


TRISTAN: I haven't man...   
  


JAMAL: The Tristan I know would have been all over this girl regardless if she was already taken…you've turned soft and it's scaring me   
  


TRISTAN: Look forget about it…I'm guna go see if she's there. I'll cya later.  
  


JAMAL: Bye…and remember what I said.   
  


Tristan walked off towards the park again and sat down on the bench, he looked back at his wristwatch and saw that it was 9.21, maybe she'd already been and gone. He sat there for another ten minutes and was getting ready to leave when he heard the crunching of leaves coming toward him. He looked up to see Rory walking towards him in a football jersey and a pair of fluffy blue slippers.   
  


RORY: I'm sorry I'm late…   
  


TRISTAN: Yeah that's ok…nice clothes   
  


Tristan looked up at her messed up hair and smudged make-up, he knew why she was late.   
  


RORY: They're pajama's…   
  


TRISTAN: Yeah but the question is who's...  
  


RORY: Look what do you wanna talk about I need to get out of here...   
  


TRISTAN: Oh am I keeping you?   
  


RORY: Actually Jess is at home watching a movie and I sorta feel slack so I wanna get back as soon as possible..   
  


TRISTAN: So this is how its guna be now?   
  


RORY: How what's guna be?   
  


TRISTAN: You're giving up on us just because Jess woke up...   
  


RORY: there was no "us" Tristan.  
  


TRISTAN: Oh I'm sorry for actually thinking that those kisses in the same room as your lifeless boyfriend actually meant something…or maybe they were just compensating for what he couldn't be doing huh?   
  


RORY: Dont start Tristan you know they meant something to me and don't act like I'm being the biggest bitch alive we both agreed it would be like this. I'm not going to cheat on Jess now, he just got out of a coma...   
  


TRISTAN: oh but it was ok to do it while he was in the coma…explain that to me…   
  


RORY: Tristan it wasn't ok and you know it wasn't. Would you seriously think of giving up a life long friendship just for a chance with me?   
  


TRISTAN: Well I would have said yes about 3 weeks ago but hearing the tone in your voice now I'm not sure if the feeling would be mutual.   
  


With that Tristan got up and walked away…a rich snob different? Yeah right who was he kidding she used him and he was stupid enough to fall for it…But the worst thing was after all he'd said if she ran up to him and asked him to forgive her, he'd immediately take her back no questions asked…shit he had fallen…hard!   
  


~*~ RORY'S BEDROOM, MORNING~*~   
  


Rory got up and walked into her bathroom she looked into the mirror and pushed the hair out of her face, her eyeliner and mascara was all smudged and she basically looked like death warmed up. She groaned and trudged back towards her bed and flopped down on it, she pulled the covers around her and frowned. When she got home form the park last night she was miserable and the last thing she wanted to do was be with Jess, he was her boyfriend and she didn't even want to spend time with him! All she wanted to do was go to her room and call Tristan to apologize but she couldn't, her and Jess stayed down in the living for about an hour making out until she made up an excuse that she had a headache, real original. He understood and left, which only made her feel worse, the guy had been asleep for 5 weeks and the first night he's out of hospital his girlfriend doesn't even wanna make out with him. She sighed as the phone rang next to her, she looked at the Caller Id and saw that it was Jess' number, she pulled the blankets over her head and tried to muffle out the ring. She couldn't talk to him she'd end up making up some excuse and then he'd know something was up. Finally the answering machine clicked in.   
  


MESSAGE: Hi this is Rory, I'm not in right now leave a message and ill be sure to call you back, Have a nice day!   
  


She groaned at her cheerful message, she'd recorded that as soon as Summer gave her the phone for her 16th birthday, that was back when she had friends…   
  


JESS: Hey baby, you're probably sleeping but I just wanted to ring and make sure you were alright you seemed really out of it after you came back from the store. Anyway if you could call me back as soon as you get this I'd really appreciate it….I miss you bye…   
  


He hung up the phone and she sighed loudly, it made it even harder to want to avoid him for a day when he was so sweet and caring. She couldn't believe she was doing this to him, wishing that last night it had been Tristan, his best friend, kissing her, when really it was Jess kissing her all night. She got out of bed as the phone rang again she looked down at the number but didn't recognize it she frowned and let the machine pick it up.   
  


TRISTAN: Hey…it's Tristan…I'm ringing about last night…You were right there is no us…Wishful thinking I guess…   
  


RORY: Tristan?   
  


TRISTAN: Rory…thank god you're there.   
  


RORY/ TRISTAN: I'm sorry   
  


TRISTAN: I feel like the biggest asshole, I ruined your night..   
  


RORY: What do you mean you ruined it?  
  


TRISTAN: Jess got home and told me all about you wanting to go back to bed after the park, I fucked it up for both of you.   
  


RORY: You didn't I done that to myself…Tristan I swear you didn't do anything wrong the truth hurts…   
  


TRISTAN: but it wasn't the TRUTH I wanted there to be an us but there isn-   
  


RORY: There can be…   
  


TRISTAN (Stunned): What?   
  


RORY: I'm not giving up on the idea Tristan   
  


TRISTAN: You mean you wanna be with me?   
  


RORY: Right now   
  


TRISTAN: Then why are you with Jess?   
  


RORY: I really really like him   
  


TRISTAN: and you only like me?   
  


RORY: Oh god no…I like you the same maybe more but Jess seems perfect Tristan…   
  


TRISTAN: what's wrong with me?   
  


RORY: I don't know if we could stay together for as long as im hoping, whereas I think me and Jess could do that and I don't know if I wanna throw that away for a chance with you   
  


TRISTAN: I wanna go steady with you though   
  


RORY: But…   
  


TRISTAN: Could we try friends first? See what happens...then you'll know whether or not we could be anything more…You wont be leading Jess along because you're feelings are genuine for him but….just to see if there could maybe be an us?(he begged)   
  


RORY: No physical contact, kissing, hugging, holding hands….Just friends   
  


TRISTAN: I can handle that…ill still be with you…   
  


RORY: Good well alright…Friends we'll see how it goes and see what could be…but if its nothing on someone's side no hard feelings?   
  


TRISTAN: Promise   
  


RORY: well I'm guna go get ready mum and I are going shopping   
  


TRISTAN: I'll see you later…and call Jess he's worried sick about you…   
  


RORY: Ok..bye Tristan..   
  


Rory hung up the phone and smiled. She felt better already, she wasn't doing anything behind Jess' back, but she had to do one thing…stop thinking about Tristan all the time she had to think about Jess!!!!   
  


~*~ XAVIER GIRLS COLLEGE, NXT DAY, AFTERNOON ~*~   
  


Rory walked down the hall with her headphones in her ears and listened to the end of California Girl by Lucky 7. She pulled the headphones out of her ears as she neared her locker. She was getting the last of her books as Felicity walked up to her.   
  


SUMMER: We've missed you..   
  


RORY: Feeling isn't mutual I'm afraid…   
  


SUMMER: Ouch, that little no-hoper boyfriend of yours has turned you bad on us Rory…Tut tut (she waved her finger and pouted her lips)   
  


RORY: Better than that none existent boyfriend of yours.   
  


SUMMER: Well I'd rather be single than date someone like Joe…   
  


RORY: Well I'm dating Jess…(she smirked and pushed past her)   
  


SUMMER: Rory no one likes you here…why don't you just join his school…you'll fit right in…   
  


RORY: Well in that case ill give you a call when they're taking enrolments for Whore High   
  


SUMMER: Ouch again…well we are Little Miss Bitchy aren't we?   
  


RORY: You're starting to rub off on me…   
  


SUMMER: Oh isn't that swell?   
  


RORY: Oh it is (she rolled her eyes and walked off)   
  


Summer walked in front of her and smirked.   
  


SUMMER: Don't bother sitting with us anymore Rory…we don't like ugly fat slobs…   
  


RORY: Then why are you still there?   
  


Rory walked off quickly before Summer could see the tears in her eyes. She got out the front gate and spotted Mark's car, she quickly walked towards it and got in.   
  


MARK: Where is she?   
  


RORY: Mark just go…Summer won't stop just because you want her to it'll only encourage her   
  


MARK: you're crying! She does this to you all the time…she has no right to   
  


RORY: well they don't like me…   
  


MARK: They're jealous…   
  


RORY: I'm fat…   
  


MARK: What??   
  


RORY: She said they don't like me because I'm an fat ugly slob…   
  


MARK: You're not ugly or fat or even a slob!   
  


He leaned across the car and took her in his arms, she cried into his shoulder as he stroked her back.   
  


RORY: Then why do they all hate me?   
  


MARK: They're not worth it Rory   
  


RORY: Maybe I am ugly and fat…   
  


Mark lifted her head and put either hand on her cheeks, holding her head up as tears rolled down her face.   
  


MARK: You're beautiful and the perfect size…   
  


RORY: You have to say that…   
  


MARK: No I don't…I wouldn't lie to you Rory…Don't worry about what they say they aren't worth your tears.   
  


He wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks as she smiled softly.   
  


RORY: Why can't they be just like you?   
  


MARK: Because I was born with a heart…   
  


She giggled softly and put her head back on his shoulder…she needed to get out of the school.   
  


~*~ RORY'S LIVING ROOM, NIGHT ~*~   
  


LORELAI: Rory come downstairs your father and I have something to tell you   
  


Rory walked down the stairs and sat down on the gold and maroon sofa and crossed her legs.   
  


LORELAI: Your father and I are attending a wedding on Saturday, and you'll be joining us   
  


RORY: No   
  


LORELAI: I beg your pardon?   
  


RORY: I'm not going   
  


LORELAI: Oh yes you are 'miss Rory'!  
  


RORY: I'll stay at home and mind the house   
  


LORELAI: You'll be at the wedding, Christopher help me here.   
  


CHRIS: You're going Rory   
  


RORY: Whose wedding is it?   
  


CHRIS: A business associate and good friend of mine's son   
  


RORY: And does this son have a name?   
  


CHRIS: Jonathan DuGray   
  


RORY: Sounds fun, is Mark going?   
  


LORELAI: Yes he is   
  


RORY: Good, ill go then   
  


She got up and walked out of the living room and back up to her room, what a fun weekend she had ahead of her.   
  


~*~ HARTFORD, JONATHAN'S WEDDING, COUPLE OF DAYS LATER ~*~   
  


Rory walked into the crowded hall wearing a black Vera Wang Chantilly Dress, a pair of black stilettos and a plain black clutch bag. She walked towards the table that Mark was seated at. 

Mark stood up and hugged her.   
  


MARK: Wait until they see you, fat…yeah right   
  


RORY (smirking): You like? (she twirled around and smiled sweetly)   
  


MARK: You look beautiful, now lets go for a walk. I need a break from the world economic status talks…(he rolled his eyes as he grabbed her arm and started to walk off)   
  


RORY: So where are they all?   
  


MARK: Find the food table..(he laughed)   
  


Sure enough Rory scanned the room to find the group of girls she was looking for standing only a few steps from the food table.   
  


RORY: Oh wont the cleaners be happy they arrived once they walk into the bathroom?   
  


MARK: Still bingeing hey?   
  


RORY: When did they stop?   
  


He smiled and walked out the back and into the landscaped garden with her.   
  


RORY: I hate these things, half the people that are invited don't even know the person that's getting married…you only turn up simply cos you have too.   
  


MARK: It's stupid I know…by the way where's Jess?   
  


RORY: He couldn't come, he said he had to go see his mom, he probably just didn't wanna come.... i don't blame him.   
  


MARK: Well looks like you're just stuck with me.   
  


They both stood there in silence for a few moments before Rory heard a man bellowing from inside.   
  


MAN: TRISTAN DUGRAY!!!   
  


Rory frowned and stuck her head into the hall, sure enough Tristan was there in the flesh all dressed up in a suit looking gorgeous as always…but wait…Summer was hanging off his arm. She walked inside and put on her best cheesy grin. She walked up to the circle and smiled at the old man who she soon recognized as Mr. Joklims.   
  


MR. JOKLIMS: Rory dear, I'd like you to meet a nice young boy...Tristan, Rory…Rory, Tristan   
  


RORY: We've met   
  


TRISTAN: She's seeing a good friend of mine…   
  


SUMMER: Ohhh…Yes that's right Joe…   
  


RORY: Jess actually…   
  


MR. JOKLIMS: Oh new money is he?   
  


RORY: Oh no he's from the Lower East Side he goes to the same school as Tristan…   
  


Summer looked at Tristan and frowned he smiled and pulled her closer.   
  


MR.JOKLIMS: Oh I see… that is lovely. Although I always hoped you would end up with my grandson (the old man chuckled)   
  


RORY: Mark and I are just friends… (she smiled sweetly)…I'm going to go get a drink excuse me   
  


She walked off quickly and over to the food table where she got a glass of water and looked over at Tristan and Summer walking her way.   
  


SUMMER: Pity you could come isn't it?   
  


Rory ignored her as she took another sip, Tristan continued to get Summer a drink which only infuriated Rory more.   
  


SUMMER: I'm surprised you didn't try to dig your claws into this one Rory (she draped her arm inside Tristan's as he handed her the drink and looked straight into Rory's eyes)   
  


RORY: Well I try to aim for the highest…   
  


Rory smirked as Tristan and Summer stared after her, Rory walked back out to where Mark was, she sat down bewildered.   
  


RORY: Tristans here…   
  


MARK: Oh no…   
  


RORY: …With Summer   
  


MARK: What?!?  
  


RORY: He ignored me   
  


MARK: Rory wakey wakey your eyes are all glazed over…   
  


RORY: He ignored me (she repeated shaking her head and facing Mark)   
  


MARK: There's nothing going on is there?   
  


RORY: No but…he told me he still liked me…   
  


MARK: Rory don't worry about it you've got Jess now…   
  


She smiled but looked behind her to see Tristan and Summer walking out another doorway holding hands.   
  


~*~ SIDE YARD, WEDDING, NIGHT ~*~   
  


Summer leaned over and kissed him again but more passionately this time he smiled and returned the favour. After she had finished he draped his arm around her and smiled.   
  


SUMMER: Couldn't we find a hotel room somewhere?   
  


TRISTAN: Not yet Summer…   
  


He saw Rory heading for the door and smiled he leaned in and kissed Summer again.   
  


RORY: Get off him!   
  


SUMMER: What the fuck are you on about? (she said jumping up)   
  


RORY: Get your dirty hands off him   
  


SUMMER: He's not your boyfriend   
  


RORY: No…but he is my friend and he shouldn't be making out with ho's like you   
  


SUMMER: Well it's better than loser fat ones like you   
  


RORY: Ouch Summer   
  


Summer leaned over and slapped her hard across the cheek.   
  


SUMMER: Fuck off Rory! You're not wanted here…ohhh wait whats new?   
  


RORY: Oh you're one stupid bitch, no one likes you either   
  


SUMMER: Of course they do Rory, it's only YOU we don't like   
  


RORY: Well then explain how I know about this!   
  


Rory leaned over and pulled the tissues from Summer's bra. Rory waved them lightly and let them fall to the ground and Tristan tried to hold back a chuckle.   
  


SUMMER: How dare you!   
  


Summer grabbed her hair and pushed her back hard.   
  


RORY: I'm not fighting you again…have him, see if I care…but wait until he finds someone new he'll drop you like a tonne of bricks.   
  


SUMMER: Of course he dropped you like that seeing your so god damn fat!!!   
  


Rory burst into tears and ran away into the garden.   
  


SUMMER: As if you would cry about that! What a loser!   
  


TRISTAN: You're a stupid ho   
  


With that he walked off but Summer grabbed his shirt and twirled him around.   
  


SUMMER: You like her????   
  


TRISTAN: I'm in love with her….the only reason I'm here with you is to make her jealous….   
  


Summer slapped him hard and kneed him hard in the "nuts", he keeled over in pain.   
  


SUMMER: Use me to get to 'that'…whose the stupid one?   
  


Once Tristan had gotten over his pain he walked around the garden looking for Rory he finally found her sitting on a bench with her knees pulled up and her head in her hands…he hated to see her like that.   
  


TRISTAN: I'm sorry Rory (he kneeled down and touched her leg softly)   
  


RORY: Get away from me NOW!!   
  


He looked up into her eyes and saw that she was extremely angry.   
  


TRISTAN: I'm sorry Rory…   
  


RORY: You're exactly like her…you ignored me…get away from me   
  


Rory got up and quickly walked down the path. Tristan walked after her and twirled her round by the waist, he left his hands on her waist as he looked into her eyes.   
  


RORY: What? (She said coldly)   
  


TRISTAN: I was doing it for you…   
  


RORY: Ignoring me?   
  


TRISTAN: Being with her…acting like me and you were only friends…   
  


RORY: What? (She softened and stepped back)   
  


TRISTAN: I came with her because I knew you were coming…I wanted to see if this whole friendship thing was worth it…Rory you were fighting her because she kissed me   
  


RORY: I-I-I wasn't thinking…   
  


TRISTAN: admit it Rory you don't only like me as a friend…   
  


RORY: I like Jess   
  


TRISTAN: I love you   
  


RORY: No you don't (she stepped back again)   
  


TRISTAN: why would I be chasing after you if I only liked you? You and Jess are mad about each other but I'm sorry it wont last…his parents aren't rich and you're parents aren't guna like that…so I know I have no real chance of marrying you either but I just want a chance... a few days being with you would be enough   
  


RORY: You're rich though Tristan why wouldn't my parents approve of you?   
  


TRISTAN: I moved to the Lower East Side to live with my Aunty and Uncle, my parents kicked me out of home, I'm lucky if I even have a trust fund left! Jonathan's my brother…   
  


RORY: Oh…   
  


TRISTAN: Can't we just give it a go?   
  


RORY: We agreed on friends Tristan   
  


TRISTAN: Tell me what you feel   
  


RORY: What?   
  


Tristan grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss it lasted about 2 minutes until he pulled away.   
  


RORY: Wonderful…   
  


TRISTAN: Please…   
  


He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.   
  


RORY: I wanna be with both of you…   
  


TRISTAN: You can't do that   
  


He sighed and turned around and walked a few steps.   
  


TRISTAN: It's sooo frustrating you're here with me! And Jess is at home this is how I want it to be, me and you…no jess. But he's my best friend and I'm taking his happiness, he wasn't this happy when he fucked the head cheerleader…but the even more selfish thing is…I don't care! I wanna be happy…and I am…when I'm with you…look at me I sound so sappy but…   
  


~*~ TRISTAN & JESS' APARTMENT, 2 DAYS LATER, TRISTAN ARRIVES HOME~*~   
  


Tristan walked in and smiled at one of his best friends sitting on the sofa playing the PS2. He sat down on the opposite couch as Jamal stopped the game.   
  


JAMAL: How was it?   
  


TRISTAN: Good, Good. How come you're here?   
  


JAMAL: Looking after the place for Jess while he's gone to see his mom..  
  


TRISTAN: Rory was there…   
  


JAMAL: And? What happened?   
  


TRISTAN: We had a big talk that night but it only ended with her leaving to think about it all…I can't hold out any longer man   
  


JAMAL: Hold out? You just want some bed action?   
  


TRISTAN: No! Not like that I mean hold out waiting for her to finally be MY girlfriend….Jamal its like when I'm with her everything's ok and when she smiles its like…I dunno I'm getting all soft over her man…she gives me butterfly every-time we kiss….am I turning gay?   
  


JAMAL: It's called love… (His friend laughed)   
  


TRISTAN: How can I love my best friend's girlfriend?   
  


JAMAL: I dunno they reckon loves blind and all that shit…tell me though when you're with her are you thinking about what Jess would say?   
  


TRISTAN: Jess would be thrilled to know that I finally wanted a REAL relationship…but not with his girlfriend…   
  


JAMAL: Decide then could you live with her being girlfriend but losing your best friend doing it? ................................................  
  


A.N. Hope u all liked that chapter. REVIEW!!!!  
Cya luv Tiz and Princezz


	10. If These Walls Could Talk, Shit Would Hi...

Authors Note: We didn't write for ages and this chapter is gunna replace the other one because not very many people enjoyed that chapter…unlike us but oh well. So if we could get 5 reviews, at least, for this story we mite update more quickly. 

Disclaimer: Own plot and Mark.

Chapter 10: If These Walls Could Talk 

It was 8.30am and as usual the car horn beeped from out front. Rory grabbed her bag from the foyer floor and walked down the stairs at her front door. She got into Mark's car and smiled.

MARK: Good morning sunshine

RORY: Good morning

MARK: Ready for a lovely day at school with everyone?

RORY: Hell yes...it's my only motivation to wake up in the morning (sarcastically)

MARK: Well if you leave your cell on I'll call you and brighten your day!

RORY: awww aren't you just the best?

MARK: I am

They pulled out the front of Xavier Girls as Rory noticed Jess sitting on the bench out front.

RORY: Thanks Mark

Rory jumped out of the car and ran over to Jess.

Rory wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and kissed him passionately.

Mark sighed and drove off. 

'Thanks for the lift Mark…yeah anytime…' he thought to himself.

JESS: Good morning baby!

RORY: I haven't spoken to you since like…7.30 this morning (she giggled and sat down on the bench)

JESS: Well I'm sorry if I wanted to speak to you! (he said sitting down next to her)

RORY: Nooooo it's fine

Summer and Dakota walked past and looked down at Rory and Jess.

SUMMER: Oh….can you smell that? It's poor…

DAKOTA: Yeah don't you just hate the smell of Walmart?

RORY: Reminds me of you Summer

SUMMER: Ouch…so how are you Jess?

JESS: Well I was fine until you showed up

SUMMER: Oh ouch again…

DAKOTA: You make the perfect couple…both losers and pathetic with come-backs…lets go Summer

With that they both walked off into the school.

JESS: Please transfer to my school….

RORY: I would but my parents wont let me

JESS: Beg

RORY: I have I even said I'd given up my allowance…

JESS: You did?

RORY: well $300 of it

JESS: $300? For the whole year?

RORY: nooo silly for the week…I said I'd give up half so $300

JESS: Oh shit why aren't I dressed in Armani then if you get that much?

RORY: Coz im dressed in Gucci (she smiled and kissed him on the lips)

Rory stood up and frowned.

RORY: I better go but I'll call you tonight ok?

JESS: Ok babe

RORY: and go to school ok?

JESS: I'll try….

RORY: Jesss…..

JESS: I will I promise…you can even ask Tristan on the phone tonight if I turned up….

RORY: How is he anyway? (she asked trying not to sound to interested)

JESS: Oh he's seeing this girl…Amber…so he's not at home very often

RORY: amber?

JESS: Yeah nothing serious…his bed was just getting cold

RORY: oh ok then (she laughed, even though on the inside she was relieved that it wasn't anything serious)

JESS: anyway I'm gunna go

RORY: Cya

She gave Jess a quick hug and walked thru the gates of her school.

~*~ RORY'S HOUSE, NIGHT ~*~

Rory rolled over on her bed and turned on the radio. Someone knocked at her door she yelled out.

RORY: Come in!

Mark walked into her room and smiled.

RORY: What are you doing here?

MARK: I just thought I'd drop by to see how you are

RORY: That was nice…I'm fine

Rory got up and gave him a hug.

MARK: What was that for?

RORY: for being there…I mean here….i just mean everywhere where I needed you…

MARK: What are friends for hey?

RORY: For borrowing all your clothes and never giving them back according to Summer

MARK: Well sorry but you're not really my size

Rory laughed and sat down on her pink couch.

MARK: So…it's Friday night what are you planning on doing?

RORY: A nice quiet night in

MARK: I wanted to go to a club too!!!

Rory laughed and shook her head.

RORY: Nah I just wanna stay in

Mark walked over to her and put his hand up to her forehead, then walked over to her side table and opened it.

RORY: What are you doing?

MARK: Looking for the crazy pills….you, Rory Hayden, turned down clubbing…why?

RORY: I don't like that anymore

MARK: Yeah you do

RORY: I don't really the whole me isn't here anymore I've changed.

MARK: You're right I never thought you'd cheat on a guy

RORY: Mark….

MARK: So you still haven't stopped it then

RORY: It's hard to explain….

MARK: Not really….Tristan it's over im with Jess

RORY: Your dating Jess too?

Mark laughed and shook his head.

RORY: Look he's not really talking to me

MARK: Who?

RORY: Tristan

MARK: do you blame him?

RORY: why what's wrong with me?

MARK: Nothing your perfect. But you've had him wrapped around your lil finger since the moment you met him….maybe he's playing hard to get

RORY: Well im happy with Jess and I'd rather forget about Tristan.

MARK: Oh sure…until you have one of your mid-night strolls and all you talk about is Tristan for the next two weeks

RORY: We haven't been for a walk for ages…

MARK: Well then fine you make out

RORY: no I mean…I haven't seen him

MARK: Everybody closes their eyes when they make out

RORY: Mark!

MARK: Sorry….well then maybe you should talk to him

RORY: and say?

MARK: It's over maybe?

RORY: Maybe?

MARK: No I mean that was the suggestion…look Rory. You and Jess are good 

but you and Tristan are….

RORY: better

MARK: What?

RORY: nothing

MARK: No why did you say that?

RORY: I dunno

MARK: no…Rory tell me

RORY: I…still like Tristan (putting her head under the cushion)

MARK: Oh for god's sake

RORY: What? He's the guy you always want but cant have and guess what? I finally got him

MARK: But you're with Jess

RORY: Yeah but I can be with Tristan at the same time

MARK: so you wanna have your cake and eat it too?

RORY: who wants a cake they cant eat?

MARK: But this is different this is people's hearts your playing with…

RORY: I was eating a second ago…

MARK: Rory! Focus!

RORY: sorry all that cake talk made me hungry

MARK: Shuddup!

RORY: Im sorry (she pouted)

MARK: Im sorry too. But really Rory you have to work all that Tristan shit out…

RORY: I will when im ready

MARK: You cant wait that long Rory…you know its illegal to marry two people

RORY: It wont get that far! Why don't I just dump them both?

MARK: That isn't such a bad idea

RORY: (standing up and walking over to him) you were meant to discourage me!

MARK: sorry my bad….i meant stay with Jess….

RORY: Let's go get something to eat….

MARK: Cake?

RORY: Sounds good!

Rory got home from the café, and dialed Jess' number

TRISTAN: Yeah?

RORY: Hey…its…Rory…Jess there?

TRISTAN: Hey…nah he's still at work…hold on

She then heard Tristan put down the phone. And say

TRISTAN: yeah babe it was good huh…I'll see you tomorrow…(mwah)

Tristan picked the phone back up.

RORY: Who's there?

TRISTAN: amber

RORY: Oh…

TRISTAN: Nah it's ok she's not here anymore she left

RORY: Oh…

TRISTAN: We need to talk…

RORY: I know…

TRISTAN: Us…

RORY: Is over

TRISTAN: But I don't want it to be

RORY: Your with Amber

Just then Rory heard Jess' voice.

JESS: Hey man, who you talking to?

TRISTAN: Amber

JESS: Oh ok sorry…im gunna go watch tv in my room ok?

TRISTAN: Sure thing

Jess walked into his room and frowned he'd been home for 5 minutes and he'd seen Amber leave and Tristan was on the phone before then, well he'd just have to listen to the conversation then. He sat down on his bed and got comfy.

RORY: Does he know its me?

TRISTAN: No he thinks its Amber.

RORY: I don't wanna speak to him now…we need to talk more

TRISTAN: We never see each other anymore

RORY: Me and Jess are good right now

TRISTAN: We could be better

RORY: Could…

TRISTAN: well we were before

RORY: Tristan he had to wake up sometime!

TRISTAN: But you and me could still be good

RORY: I cant keep doing this to him

TRISTAN: and you cant keep doing this to me

RORY: doing what?

TRISTAN: Making me wanna be with you. Everytime I think you and me are finally gunna go somewhere with this thing we have, you drop me again and again. I have feelings too you know

RORY: Oh really?

TRISTAN: Yeah and you're the centre of the bad feelings lately

RORY: Well then maybe it should be over

TRISTAN: I didn't mean it like that

RORY: Then what the fuck did you mean

TRISTAN: I want you to be the centre of the good ones again. And not have to worry about if anyone sees us or what if he finds out about us. Just me and you together

RORY: I can't dump him for his best friend

TRISTAN: But you can cheat on him with his best friend

RORY: Don't say it like that

TRISTAN: well that's the truth

RORY: Then can we see each other and talk face to face?

TRISTAN: Yeah ok. I'll meet you down at the park in 15 minutes?

RORY: Yeah ok and don't make it obvious to Jess alright?

TRISTAN: I wont cya.

Tristan hung up the phone as Jess walked out of his room.

JESS: Where you going?

TRISTAN: Out for some pizza

JESS: Alright cya

Tristan walked out the front door as Jess picked up the phone and pressed redial.

RORY: Hello?

JESS: Rory?

RORY: Hey..Jess

'What the hell? He was talking to Rory oh hell no he wouldn't…she wouldn't…maybe I got it wrong…' he thought to himself………………..


	11. Knockout

Authors Note: Ok we updated, still disappointed though L oh well. And a BIG THANX TO…. Klm111a, angelgirl15, mandie, Indian-Princess2001, shelly, and anonymous, who made us want to continue and reviewed the last chapter, this is for you's and all our other nice reviewers. Read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: We own nothing cept plot and Mark.

Chapter 11: Knockout

JESS: Were you just on the phone to Tristan, baby?

RORY: No…why? (trying not to sound worried)

JESS: I pressed redial and got you that's all

RORY: Maybe they called him?

JESS: Ohhh yeh sorry (he said starting to feel like an idiot)

RORY: You doubting me now babe?

JESS: Course not…but I think Tristan's cheating on Amber I heard the convo….and he lied and said it was Amber

RORY: That's awful

JESS: Yeah she seemed nice too

RORY: Sorry to be rude but mom wants me to go get some pizza, I'll call you when I get back though

JESS: Sure thing. Love ya

RORY: Ditto. Cya

Jess hung up the phone and frowned. Ok so maybe the girl Tristan was on the phone to wasn't Rory, but two people going to get pizza at the same time? Coincidental…maybe. Oh well he was gunna go find out.

**************************************

Rory quickly walked down the street and looked down at her watch, ok she might be a little bit late now thanks to Jess' phone call but Tristan would understand. She quickened her pace and tightened her jacket around her. 

She reached the park and saw Tristan sitting on a bench closest to the pond. 

She walked over and sat down next to him.

TRISTAN: What's wrong?

RORY: Jess knew you weren't on the phone to Amber

TRISTAN: How?

RORY: He saw her leave and shit…then he pressed redial and got me

TRISTAN: But you rang me

RORY: I know but he was still  suspicious 

TRISTAN: But you told him nothing was going on?

RORY: Course

TRISTAN: So does that mean there is something going on?

RORY: I dunno is there something going on?

TRISTAN: I want there to be something going on

RORY: Same

TRISTAN: So there is something going on

RORY: Yeah I guess so….

TRISTAN: So….what are we gunna do about this?

RORY: Should I get rid of Jess?

TRISTAN: Kill him?

RORY: Hell no! (laughing)

TRISTAN: Oh good

RORY: I mean dump him

TRISTAN: He wouldn't take it to well

RORY: Well what if he found out about us

TRISTAN: I don't think he'd take that to well either….

RORY: Yeah I know…so in other words…

TRISTAN: (interrupting) we're fucked beyond belief

RORY: Pretty much

TRISTAN: Wanna make out?

RORY: What?

TRISTAN: Well if Jess is gunna find out then I can't make out with you for awhile anyway…

RORY: He wont find out

TRISTAN: If you dump him for me he will

RORY: I dunno if im dumping him

TRISTAN: Then what the fuck is this talk all about?

RORY: I dunno

TRISTAN: Great…

Tristan stood up and started to walk away. Rory grabbed his sleeve and turned 

him around.

RORY: I wanna be with you

Tristan leaned down and tried to kiss her. Rory pulled her head away and shook her head.

TRISTAN: what now?

RORY: I'm still with Jess

TRISTAN: You've ALWAYS been with Jess

RORY: But now…

TRISTAN: Ok well as long as I don't have to wait to long to be able to kiss you again

RORY: Few weeks I promise

TRISTAN: Weeks? I was thinking hours maybe minutes….

RORY: And how would I do that?...

TRISTAN: That magical thing called a cell phone

RORY: Over the phone? That's slack

TRISTAN: Slack? But dumping him for his best friend is so god damn loving of you

RORY: Look do you wanna be with me or not?

TRISTAN: Don't turn it around on me again…you know the answer to that…its you who's been fucking us around from day one

RORY: Well im sorry for fucking you around

TRISTAN: Well im sorry for fucking up your life!

RORY: Over-dramatic!

TRISTAN: Over dramatic…you dump the guy and its over this is what this is all about you dumping Jess for fuck's sake…

RORY: Stop swearing!

TRISTAN: Why do you own me now?

RORY: Thank god I don't, if I did I would've gotten a refund a long time ago

TRISTAN: I never would have bought you in the first place!

RORY: That's ok because they don't sell good stuff like me in the stores you shop at!

TRISTAN: Are you saying I shop in poor stores?

RORY: Well they definitely aren't rich ones

TRISTAN: Just go Rory…

Rory turned around and walked off angrily.

TRISTAN: Aww Rory you want me to run after you and apologize? Not gunna happen!

RORY: Ohh no… now that would actually mean you cared about someone other than yourself!

TRISTAN: You know that's not true

RORY: Do I?

Rory walked off and crossed the road to the pizza place.

Jess watched Rory walk away and sat down on the nearest bench and covered his head with his hands. He hadn't heard what they'd been saying, but seeing them talking there was enough to prove that something was going on .Tristan had tried to kiss her but she'd pulled away, but why had she been here anyway? Jess got up and walked back towards his place, while he pondered all these thoughts.

Jess walked into his room and turned on his stereo as loud as it would go. Then he walked into the kitchen and got out 4 beers. Within the hour he had downed them all.  Tristan arrived home, walked into Jess' room and turned the stereo down. 

Jess walked in, and with one left hook he was out cold………..

A.N. REVIEW!!!! Plz!


	12. Am I Ever Going To Be Good Enough For Yo...

Chapter 12: Am I Ever Going To Be Good Enough For You?

Rory walked down the deserted hallway and quickly opened her English room door. She walked up to the teacher's desk as the whole class looked up at her.

TEACHER: Miss Hayden, so what's the excuse this time?

RORY: The car wasn't working…so I had to wait for my mom to get up and bring me here

TEACHER: A very un-likely happening Miss Hayden…now go to your chair and stop making such a scene.

Rory walked towards an empty seat and sat down opening her bag and pulling out her books. 

She re-arranged all her belongings on her table as she heard Felicity and Summer whispering behind her. Rory strained to listen to their conversation.

FELICITY: The car wasn't working my ass…

SUMMER: Yeah right, she was probably out with that boyfriend of hers

FELICITY: Yeah she'd be like that

SUMMER: Town bicycle if you ask me…

FELICITY: (laughing) yeah she'd ride anyone

RORY: I beg your pardon…

FELICITY: I'm sorry summer did you invite her to join in this conversation?

SUMMER: No felicity did you?

FELICITY: No…so why are you including yourself in it Rory?

RORY: You called me a town bicycle

SUMMER: Truth hurts sweetie...now if you'd turn around and pay attention to the teacher you'd do us all the pleasure of not having to look at you hideous face so early in the morning….

FELICITY: Hideous…please…stop being so nice

They both laughed as Rory turned around with tears welling up in her eyes.

SUMMER: She has put on weight

FELICITY: With an ass like that you'd think she was J.Lo

SUMMER: With a body like that you'd think she was Santa Claus

They both laughed loudly as a tear fell down Rory's face. She looked down at her thighs and pulled down her skirt. Then picked up her pen and started to scribble notes on her book, trying to ignore them.

*~*~*~*

Rory slammed her front door and started up the stairs.

JOSH: Ror what's-

Rory pushed past him and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She turned on her stereo as _Bring Me to Life_ by _Evanescence _pumped out of the speakers loudly. Rory walked over to her double window and threw her bag down behind her, she heard something fall to the ground, she turned around to see a picture frame on the floor. She frowned and walked over and picked it up, it was a photo of her standing in the middle Felicity, Summer, Dakota all standing in their bikinis on Venice Beach last spring break.

_"(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become"_

Rory chucked it back on the ground and flopped down on her bed, she closed her eyes but the red flash of her answering machine caught her eye, she sighed loudly and got back up, turned down her CD player and pressed the PLAY button. 

JESS: Hey only me…I know your at school but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about thinking that you were doing anything with Tristan it was big misunderstanding I now know who's in the wrong. I'm just really sorry babe…call me back please…love you

Rory listens to the second message.

JESS: You know I love you baby, im sorry I ever doubted you-

She frowned then pressed the NEXT button.

JESS: Only me again…I love you Ror-

Rory pressed DELETE and then continued to delete all the remaining 3 messages.

*~*~*~*

It was later on that night that her cell started to ring she noticed Mark's number and picked up sleepily.

MARK/RORY:

RORY: w-what?

MARK: well aren't we little miss sunshine this evening?

RORY: Mark, the sun doesn't come out in the evening

MARK: Smartass

RORY: So what's up?

MARK: Shouldn't I be asking you the same question. And hey why didn't you return my call?

RORY: you called?

MARK: Yeah I left a message on your machine

RORY: Oh I thought they were all from Jess

MARK: All?

RORY: Yeah all 6 of 'em

MARK: Bit obsessive hey?

RORY: Yeah he's sort of suffocating me

MARK: That's no good

RORY: Look I don't wanna be rude but I'm gunna go catch some zzz's

MARK: Hold up…the reason I'm calling is to tell you that I'm taking you out tomorrow after school

RORY: Where to?

MARK: It's a surprise

RORY: You no I don't like surprises Marky…

MARK: So that's the thanks I get?

RORY: I'll thank you when I find out what it is

MARK: Nope not gunna happen

RORY: Please?

MARK: Nope

RORY: Fine…I'll see you tomorrow

MARK: Goodnight…wait for me tomorrow out the front of school

RORY: Yeah can't wait (sarcastically)

MARK: Trust me you'll love me after this

RORY: Good night Mark

MARK: Good night Rory…sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite

RORY: You know you're the only person that I let do that

MARK: Oh and I do thank you for that privilege

RORY: Are you saying I'm not bite-worthy

MARK: Not you're very edible

RORY: Are you saying you want to eat me?

MARK: Front or back?

RORY: Mark…hang up the phone

MARK: (laughing) Good night

*~*~*~*

Rory closed her locker door and watched as a horde of students rushed towards the cafeteria, Rory sighed and made her way into the cafeteria as well. Ever since her "friends" had started ignoring her, Rory grabbed a sandwich then made her way to the library to finish off homework or read a book, this was about as exciting as the day got for Rory. She joined the line and held her tray in front her, she reached the counter and grabbed a salad sandwich and a bottle of orange juice, she paid the old lady at the cash register and made her way over to a deserted table. Rory slowly bit into the sandwich and frowned, all the ingredients were at least 2 days old and the lettuce had started to turn soggy, yum!!! She dropped the sandwich back on the tray and took a sip of her drink, sighing she got up and dropped the sandwich into the bin and placed the tray atop all the uncollected ones. 

Rory walked down the quiet hallway sipping her juice as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, she retrieved the phone and read the message, it was from Mark.

Don't 4get 2day str8 after skool, w8 4 me. I'm sure u'll like it, and smile Ror it isn't that bad.

*~*~*~*

Rory was sitting on the bench out the front of her school when she saw Mark's Black Nissan Skyline GTR pull up in front of her. She smiled and walked over to the door and got in.

MARK: You look happy

RORY: I am its Friday

MARK: Oh, I thought it was because of my surprise

RORY: That too of course

Rory smiled cheekily as Mark drove off. She turned up his stereo louder, _Addicted by A Simple Plan _pumped out of the speakers.__

MARK: So how was your day?

RORY: Uhh…pass

MARK: That good huh?

Rory smiled and reached inside her bag and pulled out her camel coloured corduroy jeans.

MARK: What ya doing?

RORY: Gunna get changed is that ok with you?

Mark nodded and stared straight ahead at the road.

Rory unbuttoned her school skirt and slipped her jeans her underneath, then she slipped off her skirt and left it on the car's floor. She buttoned up her jeans and smiled at Mark.

RORY: Like my jeans?

MARK: Yeah they look good on you

Rory took off her school jumper then continued to unbutton her blouse. 

MARK: Should you wait until we get there? What if some old man in the car next to us has a heart 

attack when he sees you without a top on?

RORY: Well I'll be sure to book you into the same hospital room

MARK: Are you implying that I will have a heart attack when I see a girl topless?

RORY: A hot one like me and you would be

Mark laughed and continued to watch the road, he didn't want to be rushed off to hospital so he thought this was the safest option.

*~*~*~*

MARK: We're almost there…

Rory looked out the window and behind her.

RORY: Almost where?

MARK: If I told you I'd have to kill you.

RORY: But you know I still hate surprise…

MARK: And you know I still don't care

Rory pouted her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

RORY: It better be good

MARK: Isn't it always?

RORY: Noooo…remember that time when we went to Six Flags and-…Oh my God Mark. Is this it?

MARK: Yeah…

Rory leaned across the car and engulfed him a bear hug, she kissed his cheek and squealed.

RORY: Oh my god mark I love you!!!.....

A/N:  Hey what's up? We haven't written for ages as u prolly realized…this was due to the lack of reviews we're getting and of course the amount of exams and tests didn't help either. We wood really like to no why lotsa pplz reviewed at da start and now we have like…none. Is it becoz u cant b bothered or becoz our story got shit? Well woteva the reason cood u plz let us no?? we wood really like to no wot happened to every1 and how we can fix it….

BYE BYE (we're off to find sum friendly ants)


	13. I Try So Hard, But I Can't Fit Your Moul...

A.N. – Yes we know it's been a long time…but we had school, and lack of inspiration and writers block. But were still alive and were hopefully back…but school is starting again soon! Damn! 

DISCLAIMER: We don't own any of it cept da plot and most charcters.

Chapter 13: I Try So F*#@ing Hard, But I Can't Fit Your Mold 

Mark rolled over and looked at her angelic face, she was fast asleep and she looked perfect, hold on when didn't she? 

He sighed and climbed out of bed slowly, her alarm clock had gone off long before and he had just been lying there pondering whether to watch her sleep or go downstairs and get something to eat, he'd chosen the second option, because somehow he thought that he wouldn't be as tempted to do something he shouldn't. 

He made his way down her spiral staircase as Rosi walked past him. 

ROSI: Good Morning Mark, how was last night? 

MARK: Rory enjoyed it.

Rosi smiled and leant in closer to him and whispered. 

ROSI: Any luck? 

Mark frowned as if to say 'huh?' 

ROSI: You know what I mean. Rory may be blind when it comes to realizing why you do what you do for her, but I most certainly am not.

MARK: Are you implying I have an alternative motive? 

ROSI: Not a sexual one no, your feelings towards her, aren't exactly shared at the same depth though. (the old lady smiled knowingly and made her way up the stairs) 

Mark shook his head, was it that obvious? 

He continued to walk into the kitchen only to be met with the sight of Lorelai eating at the table in her pyjama's. 

LORELAI: Morning mark. (Lorelai greeted with a huge, somewhat suspicious smile) 

MARK: Ah…hey 

LORELAI: It was a really nice thing that you did for her last night, it was very very nice of you considering you knew you would get nothing in return. 

MARK: I don't expect anything…she'd just been really upset lately so I thought I'd take her out and cheer her up a little.

LORELAI: Uh-huh. (She nodded her head knowingly)

MARK: What?

LORELAI: (She seemed to ignore his question and continued) So, did you both have fun?

MARK: Well…She loved it.

LORELAI: (sounding shocked) Oh, you don't like beauty and the beast? Wait until Rory hears about this!

MARK: (laughed) She knows that I don't, I haven't seen it since her 13th birthday when Rory and I watched it all night over and over again. I couldn't watch it ever again, I think I was all beauty and the beast'd out.

LORELAI: Sure, you just didn't want Rory to see you cry again.

MARK: I didn't cr-…how did you find out?

LORELAI: I know and see all. (She exclaimed proudly)

MARK: Now that's a scary thought.

LORELAI: Not even close, a world without coffee, now THAT is a scary thought!

MARK: Speaking of coffee would you like some? 

LORELAI: At least you can take a hint.

Mark laughed, he hadn't spoken like this to Lorelai in ages, she never seemed to be around anymore.

MARK: Where's Chris? 

LORELI: Meeting.

MARK: On a Saturday? 

LORELAI: Yeah (She replied unfazed as she ate another spoonful of her cereal)

Mark shrugged and waited for the kettle to finish boiling, then made his way up the stairs after finishing his breakfast. He slowly got back into bed making sure not to wake Rory. He just lied their watching her sleep she had a huge goofy smile plastered on her face. 'She must be having a nice dream' he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~

…Rory's Dream…

"You came back! 

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them- oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner…" 

"Maybe…its-its better this way," 

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright, we're together now…everything's going to be fine you'll see" 

"At least I got to see you one last time" 

His head fell to the side as Belle held onto his torso. 

"No, no, no, please, please don't leave me, I love you," 

"I love you too Rory…"

Then, suddenly the Beast transformed into a man who resembled Mark…in fact it was Mark…'what the?'

~*~*~*~ 

With that last thought Rory started to stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mark staring at her with an unidentifiable, well from what she had ever seen, look on his face. 

MARK: Good morning sleeping beauty.

RORY: Wrong fairytale…

MARK: Oh yes, of course, sorry. Good morning Belle.

Rory just smiled and looked over at her alarm clock which read 11:13am, she turned back to face Mark.

RORY: How long have you been up?

MARK: Not that long, just long enough to go downstairs, have breakfast and have a coffee with your mom…

RORY: (interrupted) You what?

MARK: Had coffee with your mom…(he stopped as he saw the look on Rory's face) …What, what's wrong? I know your not really talking to your mom at the moment, but she started talking to me and it would be rude of me not to answer and all and… (he stopped as he saw a smile creep to her face)

RORY: MARK! Calm down, your starting to sound too much like me. 

MARK: Well then what was that look for?

Rory saw that he was completely confused and decided to mess with him a little.

RORY: Mark how long have we known each other?

MARK: (slightly taken aback, he answered a little uneasily) Well since…forever. But what has that got to do with- (he started, unsure of where this conversation was headed)

RORY: (interrupted, she had a habit of doing that) Yes, well in that time I think you have become known of my liking for coffee? Have you not? (she asked in a interrogating voice)

MARK: (laughed) liking? Understatement of the century, more like obsession, need, 'I'd die without it'…

RORY: Yes! Ok I get it, and knowing that, would it have been that hard for you to, while you were drinking and making the beautiful coffee to say maybe bring up a mug for me? (Rory asked half-jokingly as in that she wasn't really angry but she couldn't believe that he didn't bring up a cup for her)

Mark quickly got off the bed and as he was making his way out the door he called, "I'll be back!"

Rory laughed and called out after him, "It sounds so much better coming from Arnold Schwarzenegger"

As Mark made his way back up the stairs, he was expecting to see Rory still lying in her bed, but instead he could hear Can't Take My Eyes Off You playing loudly. He smiled and opened her door, the music was so loud she hadn't realized he was in there. 

Rory was standing in front of the mirror shaking her ass to the music as she brushed her teeth. He smiled as she picked up her hairbrush and mouthed into the end of it. 

"I love you baby! And if it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love ya baby trustin' me when I said… oh pretty baby don't bring down…" 

Mark stifled out a laugh as Rory spun around and turned a deep shade of red. 

RORY: H-how long? 

MARK: Long enough 

RORY: Damnit (she laughed) 

MARK: I can see many MTV awards coming your way.

RORY: Shut up! Smartass! (she shook her head laughing) 

MARK: I think you're headed for world-wide fame 

RORY: Leave it! 

She lunged for him with the hair brush and slapped the side of arm. 

MARK: It was a compliment! (still laughing) 

RORY: Bullshit! 

She pushed him onto her bed and grabbed the pillow. He grabbed a pillow behind him and whacked the side of her. She whacked him across the head as he yelled "you're going down!" Rory squealed as he chased her around the room, occasionally lightly hitting her on the backside or her thighs. 

Finally Rory flopped down on her bean bag and held her hands up above her. 

RORY: Mercy!

Mark flopped down beside her. 

MARK: You were losing anyway 

Rory smiled and picked up her pillow and hit him on the left leg. 

MARK: Look face it, I'm too good for you! 

RORY: I let you win 

Mark smiled and raised his eyebrow at her. 

RORY: Ok I suck… 

Mark laughed as she rested her head on his chest. 

RORY: Feels good to have fun.

MARK: You've had a boyfriend for over 6 months and the most fun you've had so far is our pillow fight? 

RORY: Yeah, it's a different fun, like friend fun, doesn't happen often, the better fun if you ask me.

MARK: Like last night? 

Rory's head rose up and she turned to face him with a big goofy smile on her face. 

RORY: That was THE best ever! 

MARK: It was just to the theatre (he blushed) 

RORY: But to see beauty and the beast 

MARK: No big deal, you needed cheering up anyways. 

RORY: I know how much those tickets cost and it was a big EXPENSIVE deal! 

MARK: Rory trust me it was worth it. 

RORY: You enjoyed it too? 

MARK: Yeah course 

RORY: Beauty and the beast? Last time I made you watch that was at my 13th birthday and you swore to me you would never enjoy that movie again. 

MARK: But this time it made you really happy to see it… 

RORY: Awwww…yeah it did, but at least you didn't cry this time, I think you've finally grown up.

With that Mark grabbed the discarded pillow beside him and once again hit Rory with it. 'Looks like round two, I am so gunna win this time' Rory said quietly to herself before reaching for the other pillow.

~*~*~*~ 

Tristan had just rolled out of bed, it was 4.25pm. Damn he was hoping he'd wake up just in time for dinner, then go back to sleep. This seemed to be all he had the energy for, waking up for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Nothing else mattered he didn't have 'her' anymore and his best friend wasn't even speaking to him. Tristan opened his door and walked through the house to the kitchen. The last thing he needed was to be confronted by Jess, and sure enough there he was standing in the kitchen grabbing a drink from the fridge. 

Tristan avoided his gaze and grabbed a packet of chips from the pantry. 

JESS: Glad you could join us. 

TRISTAN: Yeah, I'm sure you missed me. (he said sarcastically)

JESS: I haven't, but I'm sure someone else is

TRISTAN: Yeah who? 

JESS: The girl you so gladly started to claim as your own!

TRISTAN: Fuck off! We haven't even spoken! 

JESS: People don't normally talk when they're trying to kiss each other 

Tristan spun around. 

TRISTAN: What? 

JESS: Yeah you were caught out, I saw you two in the park, how could you take advantage of her like that? 

TRISTAN: She's 16, she has a mind of her own and we didn't DO anything! 

JESS: But you tried- 

TRISTAN: (Interrupting) And anyway why are you checking up on your girl, following her around, that's called stalking you know. What don't you trust her? 

JESS: I knew something wasn't right. (he said more to himself than Tristan)

TRISTAN: Yeah, you and her, that's what's not right!

JESS: Oh fuck off don't stand there and tell me you two are made for each other.

TRISTAN: We aren't, she's not made for either of us. 

JESS: What? (confused) 

TRISTAN: She fucked us both around, for what? Her pleasure, just to make us both hate each other!

JESS: But- 

TRISTAN: She's a preppy I told you what they were like, and she just proved me right! 

JESS: You really think Rory's like that? 

TRISTAN: Well think about it, she played both of us for around 6 months, now that she was caught out, she hasn't spoken to us at all! 

JESS: She doesn't know about me hitting you though… 

TRISTAN: She doesn't? So you've spoken to her since then? 

JESS: She's avoiding my calls. 

TRISTAN: My sms' as well… 

JESS: Guess she found a new sucker! (he said bitterly)

TRISTAN: Friends? 

JESS: Yeah, how bout a game on the PS2? 

Tristan laughed and followed him into the kitchen, ok so lying to his best friend was still easy, at least he'd gotten him back by faking he didn't care about Rory anymore, but how long could he fool him for this time? 

~*~*~*~ 

Rory logged online and a box popped up which read that she had 4 new emails. She opened her inbox to see they were from MARK, TRISTAN_DUGREY, JESS_MARIANO, and TRISTAN_DUGREY. She frowned and went to open the email from Mark when a chat box popped onto her screen. 

(Tristan)TDG69- Hey 

(Rory, her names short for Coffee_addict)C_A- Hey… 

TDG69- We haven't spoken in awhile 

C_A- Bin busy 

TDG69- u haven't spoken 2 Jess either 

C_A- Yeh 

TDG69- So u and him hav broken up? 

C_A- Who told u that? 

TDG69- Well he's ur bf and u haven't been speaking, so u sorta gather that u 

aren't 2gether anymore 

C_A- Well we never officially broke up 

TDG69- Y r u being like this? 

C_A- Like wot? 

TDG69- Not speaking 2 either of us that's wot 

C_A- I told u I've bin busy, I need 2 sort stuff out

TDG69- Like wot? Which 2 best friends ur gunna play next? 

C_A- u no I would neva do that!!! 

TDG69- You've dun it once b4, y not again? 

C_A- I didn't mean 4 this 2 turn out this way Tristan. 

TDG69- So u jus wanted us 2 neva realize we were both seeing u, so u could jus keep goin along playing with both our hearts until u got bored? 

C_A- It wasn't like that! 

TDG69- Well if u'd kindly explain wot it WAS like im sure me and jess would love 2 hear it! 

C_A- I didn't plan on fallin' in love with both u, u know I never wanted that 

TDG69- But that's what u got…and u neva done anything 2 try and stop it from continuing 

C_A- I've g2g

TDG69- y? So u can ignore us both again? 

C_A- Bye Tristan 

C_A has logged off. (9.52pm) 

  
Rory sighed, that hadn't gone quite as she had planned. Mark walked up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulder. 

MARK: What's up? 

RORY: I just spoke to Tristan… 

MARK: And I take it, it didn't go so well?  

RORY: I think I made it worse…he definitely won't want to speak to me from now on 

MARK: You never know he might want to… 

A.N. Okay so the real reason we hadn't updated was because we only got like 4 reviews for the last chapter and that was pretty sad considering we used to get a hell of a lot more. So please if your reading this and like it or have any suggestions plz plz plz just hit the little purple button and review.

Thanx LUV TIZ AND PRINCEZZ!!!


End file.
